Todo por él
by Lebasi Seral
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es joven, apuesto y millonario, tiene el mundo a sus pies. Hinata Hyuga, es una joven virtuosa y bonita, acomplejada por sus curvas e inconsciente de su enorme talento. Hinata no habría pensado jamás que una historia de amor entre ella y Naruto fuera posible y sin embargo una atracción irresistible los une. Tendrán que pasar por mucho en su historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es el primer fanfic que hago. Es una adaptación de un libro que me gusto se llama "Todo por el (Multimillonario y dominador)" por Megan Harold. Cambiare algunas cosas como los nombre de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero que les guste. :P

* * *

 **1\. Suspiros y desaciertos.**

 _¿Pero por qué nunca encuentro la maldita carta?_ Suspiro exasperada. No es momento de perder el tiempo: el ambiente está tenso y todavía tengo que cambiarme en el vestidor y comenzar mi turno. _¿Por qué el señor Ebisu parece tan nervioso?_ Creo que será una larga noche… En Fin… Suspiro, esta vez de aburrimiento. ¡Esperemos que sea una de mis últimas noches en el club! Los clientes son amables, a veces un poco altaneros, pero me reciben cortésmente y las propinas siempre son generosas. Mesara, perdón, anfitriona en el Presidio Golf Course de San Francisco, es por lo menos un más prestigioso que mesera en cualquier restaurante. No puedo quejarme, este trabajo temporal me ayuda a pagar la renta al menos.

\- Hinata, apresúrese, vaya a cambiarse y regrese a verme. ¡Rápido! – Me dice mi jefe.

\- Sí señor, enseguida. – Respondo de mala gana.

No recuerdo haber cometido algún error en mis turnos anteriores, ¿Por qué de repente esta presión? No he hablado aún con ninguno de mis colegas, así que no sé qué está pasando. Oh, eto no me gusta… Nunca me había cambiado tan rápido en toda mi vida. Por suerte, tuve la brillante idea de maquillarme en casa. Sólo necesito 2 minutos para ponerme una camisa blanca y mi falda estrecha negra. El uniforme es conservador y no podríamos decir que me favorezca mucho. _¡Debería de quejarme, después de todo, no todas tenemos talla de modelo! Pero es demasiado tarde ahora, no voy armar toda una revolución cuando pronto dejare el trabajo ._ La idea de mi próximo renuncia me da un poco de alivio.

Llego a la oficina del sr. Ebisu, mi jefe, quien me recibe cerrando la puerta tras él… _Pero en fin ¿Por qué tanto misterio?_

\- Hinata, esta tarde se encargará del Salón de los Embajadores.

\- Oh, pero yo…

\- Sí, ya sé que nunca ha ido, pero confío plenamente en usted. Es mí mejor empleada disponible hoy. Sea profesional, como de costumbre. En caso de tener algún problema, llámame a mi línea directa. No delegue responsabilidades y no pida ayuda a nadie más que a mí. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo pero…

\- Y sobre todo, le pido discreción Hinata. No tome fotos. Sé que la presencia de Naruto Uzumaki puede impresionar mucho, pero espero profesionalismo de su parte.

\- Si señor.

\- Muy bien Hinata, no olvide llamarme si tiene algún problema. Sé que puede manejar perfectamente esta situación. Ya no es una principiante, cuento con usted. ¡a trabajar! Acaban de llegar, es el momento de ocuparse de ellos.

 _¿Es por la presencia de Naruto Uzumaki que el sr. Ebisu se encuentra tan nervioso? ¿El famoso millonario?_ Ni siquiera es la primera vez que viene al club… Por lo pronto, estoy subiendo de nivel. Solo las anfitrionas eméritas tienen derecho tienen derecho a trabajar en este salón. ¿Debo estar nerviosa también? No porque el "rico y guapo" Naruto Uzumaki esté aquí, sino porque nunca he estado en ese salón y estaré sola… _¡Vamos no pasa nada!_ No debe ser tan diferente… Puede que sea más tranquilo, puesto que habrá menos clientes que atender… Las consignas en los salones privados son estrictas, no puedo dejar mi puesto hasta que el último miembro se haya ido. Eso puede tardar una eternidad. El señor Ebisu pudo haberme dicho cuántos son al menos…

"No tome fotos", como si fuera mi estilo el convertirme en groupie… ¡Además ni siquiera sé nada de ese Naruto Uzumaki! He pasado mis últimos meses metida en mis estudios. Lo he visto un par de veces en los periódicos, es todo… El mundo de los negocios y yo somos como el día y la noche.

Hay una pequeña puerta de servicio por la cual el personal debe entrar al salón. Aprovecho que sigo pasando desapercibida para pensar en lo que me espera. Cuento 5 miembros en plena discusión en los sillones de cuero… Cinco, una cifra bastante razonable, ¡puedo respirar de alivio! Tomo mi lugar detrás de la barra, sé que aún no debo interferir. Tomo la oportunidad para observar todo y reconocer el lugar: todo está en orden, así no perderé tiempo buscando lo que necesite. Aquí la organización es sinónimo de eficiencia. Y con este ambiente tan acogedor, a media luz, entiendo porque estos salones son las cotizados y tan apreciado para las citas de negocios. Me encantaría acurrucarme en uno de los sillones, con una buena cobija y una taza de té. Es el lugar ideal para pensar en una nueva canción. No es temporada de prender la chimenea, pero sería exageradamente relajador.

-¿Señorita?

Oops, me deje llevar demasiado lejos con mis sueños y olvidé mi trabajo… Tomo una postura más profesional y me volteo hacía esa voz que parece requerir mi presencia.

\- Buenas tardes señor, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

\- ¿Podría servirnos su bourbon añejo, por favor?

\- Por dios, Genma, ¿Por qué nunca cambias tus hábitos? ¡Siempre nos sirves lo mismo en todas las reuniones! Estoy seguro que no has probado nada más entre todas esas botellas.

\- Es cierto, confieso que tienes razón Naruto. Bueno, aloquémonos, te dejo escoger esta vez.

Naruto. El famoso Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra justo al lado de mí. No lo acercarse y mucho menos pasar detrás del bar. _¡Pero, ése no es su lugar!_ Yo… lo miro, mejor dicho lo observo, sin duda siendo demasiado obvia… Tiene un perfil… cómo decirlo… No es guapo, es… wow… ¡De una hermosura devastadora! ¡y qué joven se ve! Debe tener menos de treinta años. _¿Entonces él es "El hombre de San Francisco", el que tanto espanta al sr. Ebisu?_

Se concentra en las botellas, estudiándolas. Yo continúo observándolo con curiosidad. ¡Uno no se cruza todos los días con un millonario! Su cabellera dorada ondulada ligeramente, pero su peinado es perfecto, ni una mecha fuera de lugar… _¡que ganas de despeinarlo!_ Su mandíbula cuadrada, es muy masculina, su nariz parece Dios griego, ¡es perfecto! Tiene aspecto de moreno tenebroso, pero sus marcas en las mejillas le da un aire infantil. _¡Como si lo necesitara!_ Sus manos, sus dedos largos y finos, buscando entre las etiquetas de las botellas… Su olor… Tiene un olor sutil, muy intenso y… sensual. Cierro los ojos un instante.

\- Sírvanos este whisky escocés, por favor señorita. ¿Señorita?

Abro los ojos de golpe ¡Me está hablando! Esa voz… Me observa, esperando una reacción de mi parte. Un brillo acaba de relucir en sus ojos azules como el cielo, magníficos y centellantes, aunque tal vez sólo haya sido el reflejo de la luz.

\- Claro señor, enseguida. – Respondo volviendo en sí.

 _Bien Hinata, prometiste ser "profesional", si empiezas a perder la cabeza porque un cliente huele bien…_ Sacudo la cabeza para volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Preparo su bebida rápidamente.

\- Oh, señorita, juguémosle una pequeña broma a nuestro amigo Genma. Sírvale el bourbon que tanto le gusta. Le diremos que ya no sabe diferenciar otra bebidas por sus viejas costumbres.

\- Está bien.

Mi sonrisa esta estática. El sr. Uzumaki detuvo mi gesto poniendo du mano sobre la mía. Este contacto actúa como una picazón y no puedo evitar el reflejo de quitar la mano. Reprimo un grito de sorpresa y me siento sonrojar, soy incapaz de moverme o de emitir sonido alguno. Él se me queda viendo, percibió mi gesto, lo sé porque parece reprimir una sonrisa. Baja del bar, hace el recorrido sin dejar de verme… Nuestras miradas se quedan literalmente enganchadas la una a la otra. De frente es… su perfil no ofrecía más que un anticipo de su belleza. Sus ojos intensos, una sonrisa traviesa que acentúa las marcas en sus mejillas, los labios sensuales, dentadura perfecta, esa complicidad que se acaba de pactar entre los dos, esa interacción. Estoy… No sé, estoy embelesada, algo se movió en mí, el corazón se me quiere salir del pecho… demonios, no sé, mi cerebro se detuvo. ¡Cálmate Hinata! El sr. Uzumaki regresa con los demás y yo bajo la cabeza para respirar un poco. Estoy temblando, no pongo atención a mi charola, estoy en otro mundo, una parte de mi realiza los gestos habituales, pero no todo sale a la perfección, ¡un movimiento en falso del brazo hace caer sobre mi uniforme las cuatro copas de whisky! _¿Torpe yo? ¿desde cuando?_

Un rápido vistazo me informa que el incidente paso desapercibido. Por supuesto, el sr. Uzumaki está de espaldas a mí. _¿Pero qué diablos me pasa?_ Rápido, no pudo atenderlos así. Llamo al sr. Ebisu para pedirle que venga a reemplazarme mientras yo me cambio el uniforme.

Me seco e intento reparar los daños de mi torpeza. Me tardo demasiado, mis clientes se van a impacientar si no los atiendo rápidamente y no quiero otro encuentro cara a cara con Naruto Uzumaki, no ahora, no empapada de whisky, sin importar lo precioso que esté. Siento una presencia a mis espaldas. Le agradezco al cielo.

\- Todo está bien, no se preocupe, no vieron nada. Quieren 4 whisky, la botella está ahí y un viejo bourbon. Regreso enseguida, lo siento, me apresuro. – Dije rápido para escabullirme por la puerta de servicio con el corazón aún a toda velocidad.

No le di tiempo al sr. Ebisu de regañarme, podría hacerlo al final del turno. _Por dios, Naruto Uzumaki…_ Sé que es conocido por el poder que tiene en las personas, ¿pero en mí? Es verdaderamente apuesto, perfecto. Y su mirada…

\- ¡Hinata! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Los dejo solos? ¡Debía esperarme antes de dejar su puesto! ¿Qué le sucede? – La voz del sr. Ebisu a mis espaldas.

\- Pero… acabo de hablar con usted y le dije… ¡Oh no! –Me pongo un delantal al vuelo, lo siento por el uniforme, pero al menos cubrirá la mancha enorme de mi falda.

Irrumpo en el salón, rogando porque mi error no haya sido con… Y sí… Frente a los otros miembros, veo a Naruto Uzumaki, risueño, jugando con mi bandeja. El sr. Ebisu intenta controlarse.

\- Hinata, la voy a…

\- ¡Ah! Señorita, ya regresó. –El sr. Uzumaki se apoya sobre la barra y no se ve molesto por mi equivocación. Voltea a ver al sr. Ebisu y parece hacerse cargo de la situación. – Todo está bien señor, nuestra anfitriona de esta noche es perfecta. Es más, en el futuro quisiera que fuera ella quien se ocupe de nosotros. –Sus ojos perdieron calidez, sus rasgos se endurecieron, su voz seca y no da lugar a discusión.

El sr. Ebisu se queda quieto y hasta lo veo hacerse más pequeño. Naruto Uzumaki no pudo salvarme de mejor manera, pero su "en un futuro" me deja perpleja… ¿Me quiere a mí como anfitriona o más bien se apiadó de mi situación?

La velada sigue su curso, afortunadamente sin más incidentes penosos. No logro relajarme, me sobresalto cada vez que mi mirada se cruza con la de Naruto. Me encanta que me observe de vez en cuando, pero eso no me ayuda a sentirme cómoda. Me sonrojo exageradamente cada que siento sus ojos azules mirándome. Debe estar recordando lo que sucedió con el whisky y riéndose de ello en su mente. ¡Es decir, no creo que sea por mi físico que se fije tanto en mí!

Los invitados comienzan a irse, agradeciéndome con un gesto en la cabeza. Empiezo a limpiar el bar. En este momento de lo único que tengo ganas es de llegar a mi casa y deshacerme de este peso que siento desde que la mano de Naruto toco la mía.

\- Gracias por esta velada con entretenida señorita. –Me sobresalto. ¡Naruto Uzumaki nuevamente está detrás de MI bar, recargado en la barra! Su sonrisa esta vez es completamente traviesa y sus ojos brillan más que antes. ¡Se burla de mí!

\- Confundida, balbuceo en voz baja – Siento mucho aquiella… confusión… Tuvo que hacerse responsable de mi error.

\- Oh, no fue nada, me hizo reir mucho. Además, fue en parte mi culpa, pude haberle avisado pero fue… divertido…

Bruscamente el sr. Uzumaki se acerca a mí y sus ojos se vuelven más intensos. El espacio tan reducid en el bar hace que el momento se vuelva más intimo. Siento el calor de su cuerpo a través de su traje. Permanezco boquiabierta frente a este acercamiento tan repentino. Mi cuerpo se despierta, respondiendo a la atracción del cuerpo atlético que se encuentra frente de mí. Bajo su traje unos hombros anchos dejan entrever una musculatura perfectamente marcada. _¡Más que hombre de negocios debió haber sido modelo!_ Naruto Uzumaki se inclina suavemente –me quedo sin respirar- su voz se hace más grave:

\- Hasta pronto señorita. – Me dice antes de darme la espalda y dejar el salón.

Por fin respiro. ¡Nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones juntas! _¡Pero qué tonta parezco!_ Me estremezco. _¿Por qué me emociono tanto? ¿Sólo porque es apuesto y rico? ¡Despierta Hinata! ¡Si vuelve por aquí, intenta mantener cabeza fría!_ Cierro los ojos tratando de controlar mis latidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!** aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten...

* * *

 **2\. Consagración**

\- ¿Sabes que es muy probable que te vuelvas a encontrar con Naruto Uzumaki? – Tenten grita desde el baño.

Hoy es uno de los eventos más importantes de mi vida. Mi graduación, que, en la academia de música donde estudié gira en torno a los discursos habituales además una exhibición individual de los mejores alumnos. Estoy orgullosa de formar parte de ello, la prueba de que todos mis esfuerzos valieron la pena, pero deberé tocar delante de mis compañeros. Prefiero no pensar en eso todavía, no me puedo poner nerviosa.

\- Y eso no está del todo mal. Te verá tal y como eres, haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer. – Tenten, mi compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga, sabe todo lo que paso en el club. Bueno casi todo: no le dije de mis emociones. – Seguramente vendrá hablarte, felicitarte, así que no entres en pánico. OK, es millonario, ¡Pero sigue siendo un hombre como todos los demás!

 _En realidad no es como los otros, no, nadie es tan apuesto como él._

\- Oh, no sé si se tomará el tiempo de ir a hablar con cada alumno –Respondo yo suavemente.

\- Es el principal benefactor de la Academia, es lógico que le interesa ver de cerca lo que se hace con su dinero… Vamos, no tienes nada que temer. ¡Nada puede salir mal cuando tocas tu música! –Tenten es mi fan número uno, aquella que cree en mí cuando las dudas me asaltan.

Sé que tengo talento para la música, nací para esto, tiene razón. Con mi violín es la mano, la confianza en mí misma aumenta el triple. Esta tarde estoy nerviosa, la exhibición, mi graduación, es la final de una época, todo me causa emociones encontradas. Pero eso no es todo… Sueño con Naruto desde nuestro encuentro, su mirada me acecha, no dejo de pensar en sus manos largas; me dedico a imaginarme las situaciones más locas, a reescribir nuestro encuentro. _¡En verdad debió haber creído que era una tonta! Tuvo que atender a sus invitados con mi charola (un millonario de mesero!) Y yo, incapaz de decir más de dos palabras, boquiabierta, con la saliva apunto de escurrírseme…_

Tengo la cabeza en otra parte, estoy aturdida, yo no soy así. Inclusive lo busqué en internet, sólo para volverlo a ver. Esto me valió un golpe al corazón: la prensa de espectáculo habla sin cesar de su "nueva conquista". ¿Pero porque me decepciono? No tiene ningún sentido. Tenten tiene razón: ¡Si lo vuelvo a ver, está vez intentare controlarme y no cometer estupideces! Desde que supe que asistiría a la ceremonia, siento angustia y emoción a la vez. Emoción de que me vea en mi mundo, en mi universo… Y angustia de volver a perder mis facultades y que eso afecte mi desempeño musical. ¿Un descuido en el escenario? Sólo de pensar en eso me pone a temblar…

\- ¡Estoy lista! ¡Vayamos a tu momento de gloria! Que se prepare el mundo: ¡Hinata Hyuga está por llegar! ¡Eres magnífica! –Teten tiene demasiado entusiasmo.

Decidí usar un vestido elegante esta noche, de un azul profundo que delinea mi figura, escondiendo mis defectos. Mis tacones son de un tamaño razonable, ¡No pienso torcerme el tobillo frente a todo el mundo en el escenario! En cuanto a mi cabello, lo dejé suelto, solo una pequeña pinza a un lado para evitar que me moleste al momento de tocar. Me siento elegante y femenina, mucho más que con mi uniforme del club…

En el vestíbulo de la Academia, un barullo de felicidad se alcanza a distinguir. Naturalmente, las familias han sido invitadas, pero la mía no está aquí. Mi padre no comprende todavía que uno puede vivir de la música… Mi madre me envió flores, un pequeño detalle que me alegró el corazón. En cuanto a mi hermano Neji, estudiante de medicina, está en exámenes finales. Tenten es mi única aliada esta noche. No es solamente mi compañera de cuarto, es una amiga leal que aprecio mucho. Llegó la hora de separarnos. Tenten me da un abrazo y yo regreso a la primera fila, reservada para los estudiantes.

Las luces se apagan y todo el mundo se acomoda. No he visto a Naruto Uzumaki aún, mi corazón se estremece de pensar que no venga. _¡Si no viene, no podrás mostrarle lo que mejor sabes hacer! Aunque por otro lado, no te arriesgarías a cometer una nueva estupidez frente a él…_

\- Señores y señoras, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para celebrar un gran momento. Mis queridos alumnos, ha llegado el momento de volar fuerza de la academia y de llevar su música más allá de este lugar –Dice el director de la academia.

El ambiente se torna emotivo y no puedo contener las lágrimas de felicidad. Por fin terminé mis estudios, le daré vuelta a la página y lo que viene me da miedo, pero también me llena de entusiasmo, sueño con poder vivir de mi música con sólo 24 años. Levantarme todos los días para dedicarme a mi pasión… Realmente no escucho el discurso del director de la Academia, el señor Yamato, me encuentro inmersa en mis pensamientos. Pero un nombre me regresa a la realidad.

\- No podemos dejar de agradecer a Naruto Uzumaki por su generosidad, que todos los años nos permite…

¿Está aquí? Naruto está aquí… Busco en el escenario y en efecto ahí se encuentra, sentado en un sillón, con la cabeza recargada en su mano y las piernas cruzadas. Su sonrisa es amable, su rostro impasible. La sensación de calma me invade, sonrío. Naruto Uzumaki está aquí. Podré mostrarle quién soy en realidad. No es que espere nada en particular, pero necesito hacerle escuchar mi música. Mi alivio dura poco, la angustia me revuelve el estómago de nuevo. _¡Espero que todo salga bien!_

Las luces se encienden nuevamente y los alumnos suben al escenario para recibir sus respectivos diplomas. No dejo de ver a Naruto. Estrecha la mano de todos, sin gran entusiasmo, pero a cada uno le dirige un par de palabras. Pronto será mi turno y me sonrojo por adelantado. Mis latidos se aceleran y un fuerte calor me llega. _No, esta noche estás en tu ambiente. ¡Éste es tu universo Hinata!_

Los tres mejores alumnos tienen derecho a una dedicatoria especial en el discurso del sr. Yamato. Descubro que con orgullo yo soy una de ellos. ¡Soy la última en pasar! Eso significa que mis profesores creen que soy una alumna ejemplar… Me encantaría que mi padre estuviera aquí…

\- Finalmente, señores y señoras, hay una alumna que marcó de una manera especial nuestro año, por su humildad, su trabajo y su talento musical. Su violín no resonará más en los pasillos de nuestra academia, pero esperamos escucharlo sobre los mejores escenarios del país…

Subo a la tarima, completamente emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos mis profesores están aquí, algunos con la mirada empañada. Los aprecio a todos, por lo que me han dado, aportado y transmitido. El sr. Yamato me da un caluroso abrazo. Reímos juntos hasta que me lleva frente al sr. Uzumaki.

\- Señor Uzumaki, permítame presentarle a Hinata Hyuga, nuestro mayor orgullo de este año.

Mi mirada se cruza con la de Naruto, llena de todos esos cumplidos inesperados. Noto en nuestro "generoso benefactor" una expresión de sorpresa y… ¿un brillo en sus ojos? _¡Me ha reconocido!_

\- Ya lo verá señor Uzumaki, Hinata tocará al final de la ceremonia y creo que estará muy orgulloso de saber que usted contribuyó a la formación de este talento –Dice el director con un tono orgulloso.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy. Felicidades señorita Hyuga. –Estrecha mi mano firmemente y sin dudar. Banalmente, como lo hizo con los demás estudiantes. _¿Qué esperabas Hinata?_

Este intercambio es rápido, demasiado, nos piden regresa a nuestros asientos para continuar con la exhibición. Naruto deja el escenario, sin siquiera voltear a verme… ¿Por qué su indiferencia me lástima tanto?

Encuentro mi violín en su estuche. Poder tocarlo me parece reconfortante. He ensayado esta pieza por tanto tiempo que no necesito partitura. Tenten está en algún lugar del auditorio, pero no es ella a quien busco. Definitivamente, sólo una persona me interesa esta noche: Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Por qué habrá venido solo? ¿A su novia modelo no le gusta la música? Pero mejor, no me hubiera gustado estar al lado de ella, siendo tan fina y yo tan… rolliza… _Vamos Hinata, no es el momento de pensar en tus kilos de más, concéntrate. ¡Tal vez no tengas figura de una sirena, pero tienes su música!_

No puedo dejar de ver a Naruto mientras mis colegas muestran su talento sobre el escenario. ¡Es increíble como la música puede relajarme! El sr. Yamato acaba de decirle algo al oído a Naruto, quien ahora parece inquieto en su asiento y ya no interesarse por lo que sucede en el escenario. ¿Qué es lo que busca? Oh… me vio, me sonríe y… me hace una ligera seña con la mano. Un escalofrío me recorre… Por fin, me reconoció de entre los demás, tiene la misma sonrisa de la otra noche… Le respondo simplemente con un movimiento de cabeza, pero siento que algo hierve dentro de mí: Naruto se me queda viendo. _¿Es a mí a quien ve? ¿Es posible? Hinata, sólo está viendo en tu dirección, eso es todo…_ Cierro los ojos, dentro de poco será mi turno, no es momento de perderme en mis pensamientos. Mis manos están un poco húmedas, pero no es el pánico escénico que me ataca, ¡al contrario! ¡Estoy impaciente por subir al escenario y tocar para él, hacerlo escuchar mi música, escucharme a mí!

Ha llegado mi turno. Amo este momento, sólo me pertenece a mí, en donde no me juzgan por mi físico sino por mi música. Naruto continúa viéndome, intensamente, con la cabeza recargada sobre su puño, el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Parece concentrarse en mi presentación. Mi corazón se detuvo un momento, hay tantas cosas en esa mirada… Sólo estamos él y yo, no escucho ni las palabras del sr. Yamato. Las luces se apagan, Naruto desaparece en la oscuridad. No pienso en nada más, sólo en mi música, en las notas. Llevo el violín a mi hombre, lista para comenzar la _Sonata para violín de Bach_. Toco y toco, oigo la música volar, el sonido melodioso de mi instrumento dispersarse. Y de repente el silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Y después el estallido de los aplausos me saca de mi enajenamiento, las luces se encienden nuevamente, el público está de pie, Naruto está de pie y su rostro… su rostro muestra una profunda admiración. _¿Hacia mí?_ Me lleno de ese rugido de aplausos en mi honor, pero sólo escucho as manos de Naruto aplaudir con entusiasmo…

Después de la ceremonia pasamos a un gran cocktail donde todo el mundo se saluda y felicita. El ambiente está lleno de felicidad y encuentro a Tenten.

\- Espero que estés contenta, ¡Lloré por tu culpa! –Me reclama mi mejor amiga

\- ¡No es cierto!, se vería en tu maquillaje…

\- No, obviamente es a prueba de agua, de alta resistencia.

Tenten levanta la vista al cielo y yo río con la copa de champagne en la mano: - ¿Ah sí? ¿Podemos probar con más agua?

Me solicitan, me felicitan por mi presentación. Pero sólo tengo a Naruto en la mente. Le dejé una buena impresión, se veía en su rostro. Creo que recordaré por siempre ese momento donde Naruto Uzumaki me aplaudía, ¡a mí! Él también fue acaparado por el consejo de la academia y parece que el sr. Yamato es quien más habla de todos.

\- ¡Hinata, venga con nosotros! –Me llama él.

Todos voltean a verme, Naruto Uzumaki también, pero su rostro no deja entrever emoción alguna. Mi corazón se acelera de nuevo, al igual que mi respiración. _¡Calma!_

Me dirijo a Tenten: -Debo dejarte, el deber me llama ¿Me disculpas?

\- Por supuesto, ve a aprovechar tu momento ¡ésta es tu noche! Debes haberlo impresionado, no deja de verte desde tu presentación. - _¿Naruto me observa?_ –Anda, yo voy a comer algo al buffet mientras te espero. ¡Pero sobre todo, no dejes tu copa!

\- ¡Oh estoy bien! ¡Todavía me mantengo de pie! –Le guiño el ojo a Tenten.

Me uno al sr. Yamato, siempre tan atento. Creo que la euforia y el champagne contribuyeron a su entusiasmo desbordante. Pero desde que llego, Naruto corta su discurso y me roma por el codo:

\- Me encantaría hacer el recorrido por sus salones. Su alumna ciertamente será una buena guía, sabrá enseñarme el lugar. – No tengo tiempo de decir nada y el sr. Yamato tampoco cuando Naruto ya me está llevando lejos de la recepción. Los pasillos de la escuela esta desierto y el bullicio de la reunión se atenúa detrás de nosotros. -¡Por fin solos! Creí que nunca podría tener un momento a solas con usted señorita Hyuga. Usted es muy solicitada aquí.

 _¿Cómo que "por fin solos"? ¿Quiere estar a solas conmigo? ¡No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes! ¡Respira!_

El gesto de seriedad de Naruto cambió por uno más relajado. ¡Pero qué apuesto se ve en ese traje gris! Pasa sus dedos por su cabellera dorada y su rostro de enciende. Sus ojos brillan cuando sumerge su mirada en la mía.

\- Señor Uzumaki –Me agito por dentro, el corazón se me sale del pecho pero sostengo la mirada. Él está aquí, frente a mí. _¡Le suplico a mis neuronas que retomen su lugar! ¡Que mi cerebro vuelva a funcionar!_ Inhalo profundamente. Debo concentrarme. Instintivamente, aprieto mi copa de champagne y la alejo del traje de Naruto. _Si se me llega a escapar de los dedos, por lo menos no será sobre Naruto…_ \- ¿Por dónde quiere comenzar señor Uzumaki? ¿Los salones de música, nuestra biblioteca? Tenemos partituras originales muy antiguas y…

\- Veamos las partituras Hinata, usted me enseñará a leer las notas… - _¿Hinata? ¿Me llamo por mi primer nombre? Siento las mejillas calentarse… ¡"Hinata" en sus labios, suena magnífico! –_ Me encanta ver que tiene talento para la música. El violín parece menos peligroso que los tragos de whisky.

 _¿Es descaro eso que veo en sus ojos? Demonios, notó mi falda llena de whisky la otra noche…_ Me sonrojo sin control. ¡Quiero que la tierra me trague!

\- La otra noche me hizo reír tanto como esta noche me ha… pasmado. Su música es cautivadora Hinata…

Naruto se detiene frente al puente de un instrumento y mete la mano en su bolsillo. Parece relajado, su olor es igual que la vez pasada… _¿Pero por qué no le pidió a Yamato que le diera el recorrido? ¿En verdad quiere estar solo conmigo? No lo puedo creer… Debo estar soñando, no es posible…_

\- Hinata, casi no ha hablado, no le doy miedo ¿o sí? –No puedo contener la risa. Los nervios, sin duda.

\- ¿Miedo? No le tengo miedo, señor Uzumaki, acabo de tocar frente a un público de más de 100 personas y usted es uno solo. - _¿Por qué le dije algo así? ¿Me volví loca?_

Siento que Naruto se molestó un poco con mi respuesta.

\- Es cierto que no soy nada comparada con esa masa de admiradores –Dice de mala gana para retomar en seguida su arrogancia. –Pero me alegro de volver a verla Hinata. Usted me intriga cada vez más…

Hecha esa confesión, Naruto me reacomoda una mecha de cabello detrás de la oreja, como su estuviera acostumbrado hacer ese gesto. Pero su mano no se detiene ahí, su dedo desciende hasta mi hombro y me acaricia el brazo. Siento este contacto como una deliciosa quemadura. Siento mis senos excitarse bajo mi vestido… Esta familiaridad fue inesperada, al igual que mi reacción. No puedo evitar retroceder un poco, de lo que me arrepiento inmediatamente al ver la expresión de Naruto. _Pero… ¿a qué está jugando?_

\- No veo porque le intrigo señor Uzumaki. Me vio en las dos principales actividades de mi vida. Ya conoce todo sobre mí. –Hablo con seguridad y estoy satisfecha de mi respuesta. _¿Pensó que iba a derretirme cuando me tocará o qué?_

\- No, no sé todo sobre usted, sólo descubrí que es más hábil con un violín que con una bandeja. Y que tiene una piel muy suave Hinata. –Siento una honda de placer recorrerme… _En todo mi cuerpo la piel es suave, sr. Uzumaki…_ Pero retomo el control de mi misma.

\- Mi trabajo como mesera no es mi vocación señor Uzumaki, es lo que hago para poder comer. –Sus ojos ensombrecen cuando frunzo en ceño. _¡Me exaspera!_

\- Mejor es mucho más bonita sobre un escenario que detrás de un bar Hinata.

 _¿Cree que soy bonita?_ Mi rostro pasa de rojo a morado, me olvido de mi exasperación. Un "gracias" se escapa de mis labios mejor dicho un chillido. Esta vez Naruto me escudriña y ya no sonríe. Los cambios tan repentinos en su expresión me desestabilizan. Decido retomar el control de este encuentro cara a cara.

\- ¿Desea que le enseñe otra cosa en la escuela? Me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo con mis amigos antes de irme. –Mi discurso me sorprende, pero no me arrepiento. ¿Qué busca aquí, burlándose de mí, observándome, cómo si me quiera leer? ¿Su novia sabe que coquetea con quien sea? No entiendo qué quiere… ¿Además, cómo es eso de que cree que soy "bonita"?

-Perdón Hinata, la estoy acaparando, ya la dejo que se ocupe de sus obligaciones de joven graduada. Espero tener la oportunidad de volver a escucharla tocar, tal vez sólo para mí, algún día. -¿Tocar frente a un Naruto Uzumaki sentado en un sillón con sus ojos observándome sólo a mí? _¡Sí quiero! –_ De hecho Hinata ¿supongo que no la veré más detrás de un bar?

\- No lo sé, ahora tengo otros proyectos.

\- Lo entiendo. –Su voz se vuelve más suave. –Me pregunto donde será nuestro próximo encuentro. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida… Buenas noches señorita Hyuga.

Sus últimas palabras suenas como una promesa… Sonríe, con una sonrisa típica de Naruto Uzumaki, segura, triunfadora. La recibo como una caricia. Se va, Lo observo con la mirada fija en sus nalgas… Algo se remueve en mi vientre. _Dios mío, Naruto Uzumaki tiene efecto en mí…_

Me quede fija en la puerta de la recepción. Debo admirar que no soy indiferente a ese hombre. Puedo imaginarme entre sus brazos, con sus manos en mí… Sacudo la cabeza. Todo esto no es más que una alucinación. Naruto Uzumaki es inaccesible. Seductor, pero inaccesible ¿Qué podría atraerlo en mí ¿Mis curvas? Seguro… Suspiro "La tercera es la vencida" sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza… Uno nunca sabe…

* * *

Tengo un problema y necesito que me ayuden... En este libro Naruto tiene un primo, el cual aún no se quien puede ser... Porque también tiene a su tia y tio(que seria hermano de Minato) y no se que hacer. Estuve pensando el Yahiko, pero no seeee. Ayuda!


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas nocheees! Les traigo un nuevo capítuloooo...

Espero los disfruten.

* * *

3\. Primer beso

El chalet de los Sabaku No ya está muy animado.

\- Bueno Hinata ¿estás lista para una noche de locura? –Detrás del volante a Teten le cuesta mucho mantenerse en su lugar.

Esta noche es una verdadera apuesta para su carrera. Contratada recientemente por el Centro Cultural de San Francisco, ella tiene que organizar una gran velada caritativa para financiar la restauración de un viejo teatro de barrio. Es como si fuera bautizo de fuego. Es el primer proyecto que le confían y para ella que sólo tiene 25 años una gran prueba de confianza. Tenten y yo venimos de un medio social modesto, tenemos que batallar para mostrarnos en este San Francisco altanero. La velada con los Sabaku No es la ocasión para encontrar los apoyos financieros que necesitará. Tenten debe convencer a las personalidades, hombres y mujeres de negocio presentes esta noche, de participar en la edificación de un nuevo lugar de cultura. Prometí ayudarla en sus gestiones, que me conciernen también: está previsto que toque en ese teatro al lado de músicos veteranos de la Academia.

Tenten es magnífica. Naturalmente bella, escogió para esta ocasión un vestido entallado oscuro, una apariencia distinguida y muy profesional. Tenten sólo tiene que dejar que hable su encanto para convencer, no me preocupo realmente por ella, pero sé que tiene sobre los hombros una gran responsabilidad. Yo tuve que esforzarme, ayudada evidentemente por Tenten. Me gustó mucho mi vestido de seda roja muy ajustado que resalta mi figura. Es muy raro que me sienta bien en esta clase de atuendo. Desde lo alto de mis zapatos de tacón, en este vestido que me acaricia la piel a voluntad de la brisa de la noche, me siento particularmente sexy, casi conquistadora. ¡Tenten no se agota en cumplidos tanto para la sobriedad de mi vestido como para su capacidad para elegirme el atuendo!

-Hinata, diviértete esta noche. Déjame la mayor parte de éste trabajo ¿ok? Si encuentras algún hombre que te guste, pregúntale su nombre. ¡Podemos ligar lo útil con lo agradable! –A pesar de su estrés, Tenten no puede evitar bromearme.

Sé que le gustaría verme con un buen hombre, pero tengo todavía en la memoria este encuentro cara a cara en la entrega de diplomas con Naruto uzumaki. Acabo de pasarme dos días suspirado, imaginando un próximo encuentro, en el que nuestro diálogo sea esta vez más natural, más íntimo también… _¡Ya no te enterques! ¡Pierdes tu tiempo! ¡Mejor utiliza tu energía para impulsar tu carrera!_

La velada ya está muy avanzada en el jardín contiguo al chalet. Los meseris van y vienen con sus charolas y refractarios, el barman multiplica los cocteles y copas de champaña.

Tenten está lista para la acción: -¡Deséame buena suerte! ¡Voy a cazar donadores!

No llevamos ahí ni cinco minutos y ya me siento desampara. Bien, no me queda más que ir a buscar mi primera copa. El bar está ahí, me acercaré sigilosamente y me quedaré algunos minutos para observar a la gente. Es una buena idea haberlo instalado en medio del jardín ¡es un lugar estratégico! Tal vez no sea tan mala idea finalmente el que pueda conocer a alguien… Pero seducir, dar el primer paso ¡eso no sé cómo hacerlo!

Pido una copa de champaña cuando:

-Señorita Hyuga ¡Al fin tengo la oportunidad de acercarme a usted! –Volteo la cabeza para encontrarme con el rostro un bronceado natural que resalta sus ojos marrones. Al hombre no le hace falta encanto, de hecho es bastante guapo, tiene el tipo de un surfista o por lo menos por la complexión.

Mi mirada inquisidora lo obliga a presentarse:

-Oh perdón, me llamo Yahiko Namikaze. Asistí a su excepcional concierto en la academia. Estuvo divina con su violín. - _¿Divina?_ No estoy acostumbrada a ser abordada por hombres seductores que además me encuentren divina.

-Le agradezco señor Namikaze. No recuerdo haberlo conocido.

-Y lo lamento. Al fin puedo charlar con la más grande violinista de San Francisco. Y admirarla también.

 _¿Divina? ¿Admirarme? ¿Este hombre habla de mí? Si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi violín me habría ganar más encantos…_ Su sonrisa es franca y este Yahiko parece incluso simpático. Pero no me siento cómoda en este tipo de encuentros y menos delante de alguien que me adule así.

-¿Está usted sola esta noche? Puedo ser su acompañante, si así lo desea. - _¿Me está ligando?_

-No, no estoy sola.

Me volteo para estudiar el conjunto de la escena y tratar de buscar a Tenten. Pero no es sobre ella que mis ojos se posan. Naruto está aquí, él también, con una acompañante encantadora, hablanco con alguien. Parece que mi mirada lo llama, ya que enseguida voltea hacia mí. No estoy realmente sorprendida de verlo aquí, pero definitivamente me parece que el destino es muy juguetón. Reunirnos tres veces seguidas, es como si la casualidad se ensañara. Mi corazón late fuertemente ¿es éste nuestro encuentro definitivo? _Ah sí ¿y definitivo para qué?_

Me mira y me saluda con un movimiento de cabeza. Siento que me ruborizo, que mis piernas se convierten en algodón. _Hinata, compórtate, te saluda, es todo. Sólo es por educación… Maldición ¡Parezco una adolescente frente a su primer amor! ¡Vamos, mira a otra parte, piensa en otra cosa!_ Su rostro se crispa cuando mira al hombre que está a mi lado. _¡Oh, parce que la situación no le gusta!_

Escucho con un oído lo que Yahiko Namikaze me cuenta. Veo al fin a Tenten con un desconocido. Aprovecho la ocasión para abandonar la compañía de Yahiko. No es desagradable, al contrario, pero es un poco atosigante para mi gusto…

-Le ruego me disculpe, mi amiga me espera –Digo para escaparme.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde. –Abandono a Yahiko con una sonrisa educada y me contengo para no salir corriendo _Realmente raro este hombre._

No puedo evitar voltear mi cabeza hacía Naruto, pero ya no está ahí. Me enojo conmigo misma por sentirme decepcionada. _Pero demonios ¿qué es lo que quiero?_ Una mirada rápida a los alrededores no me ayuda a encontrarlo. Ni modo, puedo tranquilamente relajarme y olvidar este encuentro.

¡Cómo me odio por perder mi seguridad por su presencia! Todas mis facultades me abandonan cuando él está a la vista. Es verdad que Naruto Uzumaki no es un hombre como los demás. Es multimillonario, es carismático, él sabe que tiene influencia sobre los demás. Es uno de los hombres más bellos de Estados Unidos. Tiene todo para él. Entonces ¿qué podría estar buscando en una chica como yo? Además, estoy segura de que no correspondo sus criterios de belleza. E incluso ¿imagino realmente que puedo gustarle? En mis sueños en el fondo de mi cama, ¡Sí! No me gusta sentirme tan ingenua por una causa perdida. _Sinceramente, ¡Me decepciono!_

Pero sus dedos sobre mi piel la otra noche, no puedo negar que causaron algún efecto… ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que continuara esa caricia! Y luego su aroma… su voz cálida… su mirada tan intensa cuando dijo "Usted intriga mi curiosidad…" _¡Detente!_ Sería un hombre más accesible, ¡pero se trata de Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Un hombre que además ya tiene pareja!

is pensamientos, deambulo en el jardín. Despotrico interiormente, maldiciendo contra esas imágenes de Adam y mías, de sus manos sobre mi vestido... ¡No, no y no!

— ¡Eh, Hinata! ¡Traes una cara muy rara! –Por fin Tenten aparece

— Eh... no... Te estaba buscando. Acabo de conocer a un hombre y...

— ¡A un hombre! ¿Cómo es?

— No está mal, gentil incluso... ¡pero muy atosigante! Bueno, ¿vas bien con lo tuyo?

— Si siempre les encuentras defectos... ¡En fin! Voy bastante bien, ¡sí! Voy a buscar un trago y te alcanzo. –Teten me deja de nuevo. Y no parece que vaya a regresar: acaba de unirse a la discusión de un grupo de invitados.

Atrapo al vuelo una nueva copa sobre una charola que pasa. La velada se vuelve un poco deprimente para mí. El encuentro con Yahiko, mis sueños locos con Naruto que me hacen más mal que bien, el fin de los estudios, todo eso comienza a pesarme en el ánimo. Recorro el inmenso jardín, interesada por las fichas pegadas a las plantas. Los Sabaku No tienen gran cuidado con su propiedad. O tal vez, debido a la edad avanzada de los padres Sabaku No, esas fichas son recordatorios para ellos... ¡Es un verdadero museo botánico aquí!

— Una mesera, músico también, ¿interesada por las plantas? ¿No le faltan recursos, señorita Hyuga? - Esta voz... me volteo y descubro a Naruto, con una sonrisa juguetona, un trago en la mano. Se ve increíblemente bien, en su traje oscuro, la camisa ligeramente abierta bajo su corbata. La vista de su piel me provoca bocanadas de calor. _Me encantaría quitarle su corbata, para ver un poco más..._

— Señor Uzumaki, ¡qué sorpresa! - _¡Qué falso suena! ¡Qué falso suena!_

Su mirada se pasea sobre mis hombros, mis senos, mi vientre, mis piernas... Me estudia de la cabeza a los pies y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

— No vino aquí por la música. Siento que va a sorprenderme de nuevo. ¿Está acompañada? -

 _¿Es su manera para descubrir si soy soltera?_

— Acompaño a mi amiga Tenten Ama, seguramente la vio en la entrega de diplomas.

— Su nombre no me dice nada. ¿Tiene prisa esta noche o tiene un poco de tiempo para mí?

— Su acompañante querrá buscarlo, señor Uzumaki.- Esa es mi manera de saber quién es la mujer de hace rato.

— ¿Mi acompañante? No tengo acompañante. -Eso no lo creo ni por un segundo. ¡No es bueno mentir, señor Uzumaki!

Damos algunos pasos en silencio. La noche es dulce, la brisa es agradable. El momento podría ser ideal, pero no quiero evitar estar en guardia. Avanzamos hasta un pequeño puente de madera, lejos de las miradas, realmente solos. Esta idea me hace estremecer...

— La noche es agradable... Con nada se compra la calma de la naturaleza. –Se ve tranquilo y hermoso.

— ¿No le gustan las cosas mundanas, señor Uzumaki?

— Llámeme Naruto, Hinata. Es nuestro tercer encuentro, ya somos íntimos, ahora.

— Usted conoce más de mí que yo de usted. No somos tampoco "grandes íntimos"... Naruto...

— No pido más que conocernos mejor, ¡pero usted huye todo el tiempo! -Su sonrisa es sincera y encuentro de nuevo esta impresión de complicidad, la misma que la última vez, justo antes de que sus gestos se... resbalaran... Lo miro directo a los ojos, lo estudio a mi vez, después de todo, no tengo nada que perder, nada que esperar, entonces, puedo permitirme vivir el instante.—¡Es la primera vez que se atreve a mirarme Hinata! Por fin logro atraer su atención.

 _¿Mi atención?_

— Y usted, ¡usted sigue burlándose de mí!

— ¿Burlarme? Usted me malentiende, no me burlo nunca de nadie. Usted me divierte, lo confieso, pero porque me intriga muchísimo. Y es sincero Hinata...

Estamos lado a lado, apoyados sobre el barandal del puente. Nuestros hombros se tocan y siento su rostro volteado hacia mí. Tengo la impresión de vivir como en una ensoñación. Naruto está aquí, la manga de su traje roza mi brazo desnudo, siento imperceptiblemente el suyo a través de la

tela. Ese simple contacto me estremece... Creo que si intenta acercarse más a mí, no haré mi movimiento habitual de rechazo, sólo para ver hasta donde esto nos podría llevar. ¿Pero porqué hacerse daño? Sacudo la cabeza y suspiro.

— No veo qué es lo que le intriga conmigo. Sinceramente, no veo qué es lo que puede interesarle tanto. Usted se burla sobretodo de mí. -Naruto se voltea completamente hacia mí y pone su mano en mi cintura. Me estremezco. Hunde su mirada en la mía, mi corazón se acelera:

— Hinata, no diga nunca, nunca, que me divierto con usted. Le tengo demasiado respeto como para tratarla de esa forma. Soy sincero, créalo... -Su mano abandona mi cintura para venir a posarse sobre mi mejilla. Su mirada me quema. -Hinata, no sé que poder ejerce sobre mí, no sé cómo, no sé porqué, pero desde el Club, sueño con hacer esto...

Y sus labios se posan sobre los míos. Cálidos, húmedos. Ligeramente, después más fuerte. Su beso cobra vida. Mi cuerpo se queda sin fuerzas, y ahí yo... correspondo a su beso, abandonando las defensas que me quedaban... Se aparta y me mira, ansioso. Su mano sostiene la mía, sus dedos acarician los míos en un movimiento tierno... No sé qué decir, qué hacer, me encantaría que recomenzara de nuevo para estar segura de que no estoy soñando...

— Lo siento, debe pensar que soy un patán. Pero yo...

Su teléfono empieza a sonar, destruyendo este ambiente cargado de electricidad y lleno de emociones. Naruto lo mira rápidamente y lo apaga, con un gesto de enojo.

— ¡Visiblemente, no pueden estar sin mí! -Naruto tiene ahora un rostro contrariado, su mirada es glacial. Sus rasgos se dulcifican cuando se dirige a mí: — Lo siento Hinata, tengo que abandonarla. Espero verla de nuevo.

Lo siento listo para acercarse y besarme de nuevo, pero interrumpe su movimiento. O tal vez me hago ideas... Su rostro se cierra de nuevo.

— Ese hombre, hace rato, en el bar, ¿lo conoce?

— ¿Yahiko Namikaze? No, para nada. Se acercó para hablarme del concierto.

— Mmm. Tanto mejor. Evítelo, Hinata. Buenas noches. –Naruto se va…

 _¿Evitar a Yahiko Namikaze? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Naruto lo conoce?_ No debe agradarle, visto cómo habla de él... Raro... Paso mi lengua sobre mis labios para recordar el sabor de ese beso. _¡Naruto Uzumaki acaba de besarme... Naruto Uzumaki acaba de besarme! ¡Yo besé a Naruto Uzumaki!_

El despertador suena. Jalo el edredón sobre mi cabeza. Esta mañana no tengo ganas de levantarme. Quiero disipar esta imagen de Naruto, ese beso, esta sensación, este calor intenso... Naruto Uzumaki tiene labios tan dulces, él es tan dulce con sus gestos hacia mí... Siento mi cuerpo despertarse de nuevo. Un dulce calor irradia mi vientre. Nunca ningún hombre me produjo este efecto. Mi experiencia en ese rubro es un poco limitada, es verdad, pero Naruto Uzumaki emana una fuerza de seducción... Me envuelvo en las sábanas, mi imaginación retoma su rumbo... _Mmmm…_

 _¡Se fue muy rápido! ¡Querrás decir que se "salvó", sí! Recibió un mensaje y se fue. ¡Sin siquiera voltear! Pero me dijo que era sincero... "Sincero", si, por supuesto. Él llega a una velada del brazo de una magnífica y joven mujer ¿y piensas que se iba a ir con la regordeta de la noche?_ _¡Es suficiente!_ Esto no tiene sentido. Naruto es inaccesible para mí. Además no está solo, y yo, ¡soy demasiado banal para él! Olvidemos todo esto, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Tengo una audición mañana para la Filarmónica de Nueva York, tengo que aplicarme con mi violín. Necesito ya un trabajo, uno real. Tengo que probarle a mi padre que la música es una profesión como cualquier otra, una profesión que puede darme para vivir. ¡Sueño con volver a Kelowna, la ciudad de mi infancia, y sorprender a mi padre en su gran ferretería con un contrato en la bolsa! _¿Y con Naruto de mi brazo?_

— ¿Ya estás levantada? ¿No aprovecharás para dormir? -Tenten está ya sentada enfrente de su computadora con una taza de café. — ¡Tienes una cara...! ¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver a acostarte? Todavía tienes tiempo para tu...

El timbre de la puerta la interrumpe. Aprovecho que Tenten se levanta para servirme una taza de café.

— ¡Flores para ti! -Estoy a punto de tirar la taza. _¡En serio! ¿Flores?_

— Dime, ¡no me contaste todo lo que pasó en la noche!

¿Quién podría enviarme flores? Oh no, ¿Yahiko Namikaze? El recuerdo de ese encuentro me hace temblar...

— ¿No crees que sean de Yahiko Namikaze? _-¿Tenten ya lee mis pensamientos?_

El ramo es magnífico, enorme. La composición es elegante. Hay una tarjeta puesta en el corazón del ramo. No reconozco la letra, tiemblo...

"¿Está usted disponible esta noche? Mi chofer pasará a buscarla a las

20 horas. Firmado: Naruto"

El llamado del deber me salva de las preguntas de Tenten. La siento frustrada por marcharse sin saber nada más, tanto mejor.

Su ausencia es de corta duración, me llama por la mañana: — Hinata, Naruto acaba de llamarme. Quiere que te dé el expediente para el teatro y discutirlo esta noche. Dijo que estaba interesado pero que quería saber más de ello...

 _Naruto está por todos lados hoy... ¿Me quiere ver sólo para hablar del teatro? ¿Nada más?_ Trato de esconderle mi decepción a Tenten.

— Sin embargo, tú serías la persona más indicada para hablar de ello... –Le respondo un poco decaída.

— Le propuse ir contigo pero se negó. Me pregunto si no será sólo un pretexto para verte... En todo caso, hice bien en pedirte ayuda. Si me traes a Naruto, te lo compensaré. ¡Venga, te cuelgo! Descansa, ¡debes estar al máximo esta noche!

 _Eso es, sueño, nada como eso para poner fin a todos los pensamientos que vuelan en mi cabeza..._

Tenten regresó más temprano de su trabajo, con el famoso expediente bajo el brazo. Me angustio al pensar en la velada que se acerca _. ¿Y si de verdad no fuera nada más que algo profesional?_ La decepción siempre existe.

— Ey, tú no estás como de costumbre. Ya has tenido citas con hombres, ¿no? Pues bien, ¡es lo mismo! ¡Van a platicar y más si hay afinidad! -Tenten me suelta un guiño coqueto.

 _¡Cómo me gustaría lo de más si hay afinidad! No, Naruto sólo quiere hablar de teatro, concierto, violín. ¡Nada más!_ Y no obstante, un montón de mariposas vuelan en mi vientre.

Tenten se ocupó de mi vestimenta. Es increíble el ojo que tiene para saber lo que me va bien. Así que esta noche voy muy sobria, un vestidito negro tipo trapecio, escotado sobre mis senos, pero sin vulgaridad. Incluso domó mi cabello en un chongo natural y acomodó los rizos colgantes. El resultado no está nada mal. Tenten necesita de Naruto para su velada, así que yo también lo necesito para llevar a bien este primer proyecto musical. _Ay, qué mal me siento. ¡Y esa aguja que avanza demasiado rápido! O no tanto, una parte de mí muere de ganas de reencontrar a Naruto._

Tocan el interfono. El chofer llegó.

— Bueno, ¡se puede decir que su chofer es puntual! Déjame mirarte una última vez... Estás un poco pálida... ¡Oh, estoy muy excitada por ti! - _Excitada... ¡Ella cree que de verdad voy a dejarlo pasar! ¡Ese entusiasmo no me ayuda para nada!_ — De hecho, no lo olvides, ¡no estaré esta noche! Pero si tienes algún problema, ¡llámame!

El coche se detiene frente al muy lujoso hotel Mandarín oriental. Me invitan a pasar la puerta, me acogen como si fuese una habitual. Un hombre viene a mi encuentro y su cálida sonrisa me tranquiliza. Me relajo.

— Señorita Hyuga, el señor Uzumaki la espera en su suite. Si gusta seguirme.

 _¿Su suite? En efecto, Naruto había hablado de una velada sin nadie... ¿Pero de verdad no habrá entonces nada de público?_

— Señor, la señorita Hyuga llegó. –El hombre que me trajo me anuncia.

— Bien, gracias Shikamaru, creo que ya no lo necesito.

Shikamaru se va, no sé si siquiera alcanzó a escuchar mi débil "gracias", a penas balbuceado entre mis labios... No puedo evitar el revisar a detalle cada rincón de esa suite. Todo es de un blanco inmaculado, es moderno pero cálido. Aunque no es la decoración la que más me impresiona, es la vista desde la terraza abierta...

— Hinata, estoy encantado de que haya aceptado mi invitación. -Naruto está apoyado en el umbral de una puerta. Ha abandonado su traje de costumbre por un pantalón de mezclilla. Lleva una camisa blanca de cuello Mao, muy sencilla pero que lo hace increíblemente sexy. Se ve todavía más joven y parece estar a mil leguas de su porte de eminente hombre de negocios. Se nota que acaba de tomar una ducha, su cabello dorado está todavía húmedo. Relajado, me observa con esa sonrisa que empiezo a conocer. No tengo la intención de permanecer muda esta noche, pero mi voz no está todavía muy segura.

— Hay que reconocer que en realidad no tuve elección, señor Uzumaki

— Llámeme Naruto. Admito haberla forzado un poco. Qué dice si pasamos a la terraza, todavía no hace demasiado fresco. ¿Una copa? – Me dice mientras salimos a la terraza.

Desde la terraza, la vista es para cortar el aliento. Una salita de mimbre está instalada ahí, rodeada de porta velas. Sobre la mesita, dos copas esperan. El sol se acuesta en el horizonte, entregando una luz rosa sobre la ciudad. Esa vista sobre la bahía es soberbia.

— Es magnífica esta vista, ¿verdad? Aprecio San Francisco desde esta altura. Siéntese, Hinata. -Naruto se sienta frente a mí y me tiende una copa. No sé qué actitud tomar. Él es más bien atento, siempre tan guapo, y su relajada actitud es comunicativa. — Espero que le guste este espacio, dijo mirando alrededor de él. Me gusta este lugar, es un poco como mi hogar.

Me siento terriblemente torpe como para decir nada, ¡quizá ya sea tiempo de animarme un poco!

— Deseaba usted hablar de la velada de mi amiga. -Mi voz es un poco más aguda de lo habitual, pero al menos, se escucha.

— Es cierto. Explíqueme. - Sus ojos se entornan, lo siento atento.

— Esa velada caritativa debe ayudarnos a rehabilitar un viejo teatro en el barrio de Soma. Una vez abierto, podremos organizar ahí conciertos de música clásica. Vaya, no únicamente, habrá también teatro y danza... Pero estoy más involucrada con el aspecto musical.

— Es una bella iniciativa. Justamente hace falta un lugar dedicado al espectáculo en Soma. ¿Entonces usted tocaría ahí?

— Sí, es lo que está previsto. El objetivo es dar a conocer a los artistas locales antes de traer más tarde a personalidades más importantes.

— El proyecto es ambicioso, pero me gustan ese tipo de retos. Por supuesto que pueden contar conmigo. Y si eso me permite volver a verla en escena... _-¡Ya está, me pongo roja! Había logrado tener el control... Una sola sonrisa y me vuelvo carmesí..._ —Si gusta, Hinata, dejemos los detalles de mi participación para más tarde. Le transmitiré el expediente a una asistente. Ella arreglará los detalles con su amiga. Aprovechemos nuestra velada. –Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa…

 _Pero... si no hablamos del teatro de Soma, ¿de qué vamos a hablar? Aprovechemos, sí, pero ¿cómo? ¿Y si Tenten tuviese razón?_ Una ola de calor acaba de estrellarse en mi vientre. Un estremecimiento de excitación me recorre la espalda _. ¡Oh dios! Qué calor empezó hacer en esta terraza…_

* * *

Gracias por los review!

Para las que me dijeron para poner como primo a Nagato no se podía, porque como ven es de apellido Namikaze y Nagato seria Uzumaki así que mejor me quede con Yahiko como pensé al principio...

Si consiguen algún error, discúlpenme...

Estoy tratando de actualizar bastante seguido porque es largo, así que bueno, hasta la próximaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas nocheees! Aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo. Se preguntarán porque lo subo un viernes a las 10 de la noche, bueno eso es porque... No tengo nada mas bueno que hacer.

Este capítulo tiene Lemon, así que disfrútenlo(?) Jajajaja

Bueno ya, los dejo para que lean ;)

* * *

 **4\. Una aventura nocturna y ducha fría.**

-Si gusta, Hinata, dejemos los detalles de mi participación para más tarde. Le transmitiré el expediente a una asistente. Ella arreglará los detalles con su amiga. Aprovechemos nuestra velada.

 _Pero... si no hablamos del teatro de Soma, ¿de qué vamos a hablar? Aprovechemos, sí, pero ¿cómo? ¿Y si Tenten tuviese razón?_ Una ola de calor acaba de estrellarse en mi vientre. Un estremecimiento de excitación me recorre la espalda _. ¡Oh dios! Qué calor empezó a hacer en esta terraza..._

— Hinata, tengo la impresión de que la pongo nerviosa. - _¡Touché, Naruto!_

— Lo confieso, sí. - _Hinata ¡deja salir de tu boca un sonido que sea audible! ¡Maldita sea, sabes hablar! El tiempo, la champaña, la suite, ¡los temas no faltan! ¡Despabílate! Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de mirarme así..._

— No baje los ojos Hinata, me gusta cruzar su mirada. ¿Está nerviosa? Lo siento. Pero no lamento nada de los que pasó la otra noche.

— Confieso tener cierta dificultad en entender su... interés por mí. Y eso me hace sentir muy incómoda en relación a su compañera... - _Pero ¿qué me pasa? No había previsto hablarle de su vida privada... Bueno, ¡ni modo! ¡Mejor estar segura de una buena vez por todas!_

— ¿Mi compañera? Porque todavía no me cree cuando le digo que estoy solo.

— Se le ve mucho con usted...

— Un poco demasiado inclusive... No le preste atención, Hinata. Es una mascarada organizada por mi tía. Ella cree que estar acompañado tranquiliza a los inversionistas...

— ¿Su tía?

— Mi tía es muy... Digamos que está muy implicada en mi vida desde que... _-¿Naruto que no termina sus oraciones? Ya no lo siento a gusto, casi contrariado... ¿Tema delicado?_ — Vaya Hinata, todo eso carece de importancia. Estoy totalmente disponible.

 _Si eso no es una insinuación, entonces no sé nada... Me sonrojo, es una costumbre ahora. Al menos, ya no está contrariado... Me gustaría conocer a su tía..._

— Me encanta cuando se sonroja Hinata -Su sonrisa se vuelve burlona, sus ojos chispean. Caray, él me provoca y creo que eso me gusta. — ¿Qué la hace sonrojar Hinata? Sin embargo, no le faltaba seguridad la otra noche cuando me besó.

— ¡Es usted quien me besó, no yo!

— Usted respondió, Hinata… -Me sonrojo todavía con el recuerdo de ese beso y no puedo evitar morderme los labios... — Y eso le gustó

Naruto se mofa de mí y enseguida veo su lengua pasear por su labio inferior. Su sonrisa ya no es burlona, es más bien golosa, como si deseara de nuevo probarme. Esta idea me contrae el bajo vientre. _Por supuesto que me gustó, ¡y sueño con que me beses de nuevo!_

Naruto se levanta bruscamente y me tiende la mano: — Venga.

 _Oh sí, donde tú quieras..._

Le tomo la mano. Es suave y firme. Me conduce al borde de la terraza. Mira, una nueva barandilla... De nuevo, me sonrojo con el recuerdo del puentecito. Naruto me mira con el rabillo del ojo en ese momento. Debe creer verdaderamente que estoy completamente bajo su influjo. _Lo cual no es del todo falso, ¡pero vamos!_

— Mire, allá, se ve Treasure Island, y ahí está Blue Park a un lado. -Me intereso poco en esas explicaciones turísticas.

Pero mi atención está en otra parte. Naruto acaba de rodearme la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y me muestra el horizonte con la mano derecha. Estoy contra él, siento su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me basta con volver la cabeza para sentir su olor, ese famoso olor... Naruto vuelve su rostro hacia mí, me sonríe... _Oh, me fundo ante esa sonrisa..._

— Señorita Hyuga, usted no me escucha.

Su brazo izquierdo me atrae hacia él, su boca se posa sobre la mía. Un beso suave, el mismo que la última vez. No vacilo en devolvérselo, _¡tengo ganas de devolvérselo!_ También lo beso y el gana confianza. Su mano derecha se coloca suavemente sobre mi nuca y ese contacto me electriza.

Nuestro beso se vuelve más intenso, como si nos hubiésemos privado de él desde hace días.

Nos separamos uno del otro. Naruto me observa, lo siento listo para atraerme de nuevo contra él. Su mirada, esta intensidad... Quiero todavía más y esta vez soy yo la que lo besa. Lo siento sorprendido, desprevenido, pero sus labios no huyen, su lengua encuentra la mía y sus manos en mi espalda me presionan un poco más fuerte contra él... Ese beso llama a otros...

La noche pasa, eléctrica. Nuestros cuerpos están tendidos. El menor roce provoca en mí una ola de calor. Pero es tarde y Naruto se propone a acompañarme.

Uf, estoy ansiosa de volver a respirar, lejos de él... _¡Si me besa otra vez, ya no respondo de nada!_

El regreso se hace en un profundo silencio. Naruto tiene la mandíbula apretada. En el quicio de la puerta un último beso enciende el fuego de las cenizas.

— Hinata -Me susurra en el hueco de la oreja, su respiración es más ronca. –Hinata usted me obsesiona desde nuestro primer encuentro. Tengo unas terribles ganas de usted.

— Yo... –No sé que responder, me sonrojo.

— Sh, no diga nada.

Naruto coloca la mano sobre mi mejilla y pasa su pulgar sobre mis labios, Mi lengua toma la iniciativa de acercarse a lamerlo. Mí bajo vientre se anima, algo pasa seguramente en el interior de mi cuerpo, es excitante, casi imperioso. Mi respiración se acelera y me asusto con este repentino deseo. Deseo de apretarme contra él y de besarlo de nuevo... ¡Pero esto no puede ir tan rápido!

Por lo demás Naruto se detiene: — ¿Hay alguien?

— No, nadie -digo en un soplo.

Tranquilizado, me arrastra a tumbos al interior de la casa. No dice nada, me mira. Su mirada es ardiente. Su pulgar sigue jugando con mis labios... Siento que su mano izquierda baja por mi espalda, me roza, despertando una multitud de temblores. Su mano baja, lentamente, para acariciar mis nalgas una después de la otra. La siento bajar aún más e inmiscuirse suavemente entre mis piernas... Gimo. Ese primer contacto de su mano sobre mi sexo me enardece. Me siento muy húmeda, me gustaría apretar su mano contra mi sexo, sobre mis labios... Pero él sigue con sólo rozarlo, y esa caricia sencilla me enloquece los sentidos. Estoy en suspenso hasta su siguiente movimiento. _¿Va a deslizar su mano, sus dedos, un poco más profundamente?_

Naruto atrapa mi boca con más fuerza y me empuja contra la barra de la cocina. Sus dos manos se pegan a mis nalgas, aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío y siento su sexo endurecerse a través del pantalón. Me besa el cuello, sus besos son calientes, ávidos. Su aliento sobre mi piel... estoy a su merced. Mis fuerzas me dejan. No controlo nada. Su mano baja sobre mi pecho para acariciar mis senos, luego para apretarlos. A través de la tela de mi vestido, cosquillea mis pezones ultrasensibles. Gimo. A mi vez pego más fuerte mi vientre para sentir su erección. Agarro sus nalgas a manos llenas. Son musculosas. Sus gestos me arrebatan, sus manos están por todos lados a la vez y me exalto cuando alcanzan de nuevo mis nalgas, bajo mi vestido. Esta vez él ya no las acaricia, las atrapa, las amasa y me ciñe todavía más contra sus caderas. Suavemente, empieza a frotarse contra mí y yo respondo a ese movimiento de viene y va. Su respiración se acelera, sus pupilas se dilatan cuando hunde su mirada en la mía. Esa barra ya no es cómoda.

Él me arrastra hacia su habitación y me empuja contra el muro. Es la explosión en mi vientre. Lo quiero enseguida. Mis labios atrapan su boca, nuestras lenguas chocan y se entremezclan con fuerza. Mis manos se deslizan sobre su camisa, puedo sentir su calor, pero esa tela me estorba.

Paso por debajo para encontrar su piel húmeda. El frotamiento de su sexo sobre mi vientre termina por hacerme perder la cabeza. Ya no controlo nada. Sus labios, sus manos, me vuelvo loca de deseo. Nuestras vestimentas están demás. Naruto hace resbalar mi vestido y lo acompaña con la lengua, que deja vagar entre mis senos, sobre mi vientre. Mis pantaletas han desaparecido. Espero su lengua en mí sexo, pero no viene.

Naruto se levanta y me guía hacia el borde de la cama. Se arrodilla delante de mí, desengancha mi sujetador con una mano. Mis senos se despliegan bajo sus ojos. Él los acoge, admirativo, y enseguida atrapa uno a plena boca. Su lengua desenfrenada juega con mi pezón, su boca lo succiona. SU mano cubre mi segundo seno y pronto lo masajea como debe ser.

Delicadamente, me empuja a recostarme sobre la cama. Mi sexo queda al borde, abierto, completamente entregado. Su mirada sigue siendo intensa cuando se cruza con la mía. Siento su deseo en sus ojos, siento su excitación y me mojo todavía un poco más. De pronto, ¡su boca sobre mi sexo! Me lame, me sorbe a pequeñas lengüetadas. La sorpresa me arranca un grito de placer. Es tan bueno... Su lengua está por todos lados, su boca ávida besa mi sexo. Me fundo de placer, siento subir en mí una ola de calor. Él continúa, cosquillea mi clítoris, lo succiona, lo enerva, lo jala... Me lame toda entera y de pronto, el placer se funde en mí como una marejada. Gozo, es violento, ¡es realmente tan fuerte! Pronuncio su nombre, entierro mis manos en su cabello. Pero él no se detiene, cada lengüetada es una descarga eléctrica que prolonga mi orgasmo... Mi sexo es una hoguera de placer. Y luego Naruto se detiene.

 _¡No! ¡Más! ¡Todavía lo quiero!_

Se levanta. Parado frente a mí, pasa su lengua por los labios... _¡No puede terminar así!_

Una pizca de descaro ilumina sus ojos. Desabotona su camisa, lentamente, botón por botón. Yo admiro el espectáculo, ávida de descubrir su cuerpo. Su torso imberbe me deja sin habla. Sus músculos se dibujan a la perfección. Me muerdo el labio inferior. _¡Tengo tantas ganas de besarlo... por todos lados!_ Él se divierte entregándose al espectáculo. Siempre lentamente, se desabotona el pantalón y se lo quita. Siento como el deseo me retoma con más fuerza y todavía más cuando se quita el bóxer. Su sexo se alza, majestuoso. Siento los músculos de mi sexo contraerse, me arqueo sobre la cama _. Lo quiero dentro de mí…_ Naruto juega con mi excitación. En lugar de acostarse sobre mí, se recuesta a mi lado. Yo me incorporo y me vuelvo hacia él. Mis manos se envalentonan sobre ese cuerpo, curiosas de conocerlo en todos sus detalles. Mis dedos se deslizan sobre su espalda, sus pectorales, sus abdominales... Suavemente, mi mano alcanza su bajo vientre. _¿Me atrevería a ir más lejos?_ Observo su sexo, me gustaría estar más segura y darle el mismo placer... Me atrevo, mis dedos acarician su erección. Naruto emite un ligero gemido, que me alienta. Mi mano entera lo acaricia, y se desliza abajo... arriba... firmemente. Naruto se recuesta sobre la espalda, dejándome frente a frente con su sexo. Gime un poco más fuerte cuando lo rodeo con mi mano, cuando lo aprieto un poco más y aumento la cadencia del viene y va...

— Hinata...

Parece que logro darle placer. Entonces gano confianza. Mi otra mano acaricia su cuerpo. Lo siento moverse, contraerse. _¡Está tan excitado! ¿¡Y soy yo la que lo pone así?!_ Y luego, una idea me atraviesa el espíritu, unas ganas de probar, para ver. Detengo todo, bajo mi cuerpo para que mi cabeza esté a la altura de su sexo. Saco la lengua, lo lamo, un poco. Luego vuelvo a empezar, un poco más fuerte esta vez. Su sexo tiene un saborcito salado, un sabor a hombre. Me dejo ir. ¡Es mi turno de jugar con él! Lamo, como un helado, bajo a la base de su sexo. Eso me excita, tengo ganas de ir más lejos. Lo tomo en mi boca y lo hundo... Naruto está sorprendido y su estertor de placer me alienta a continuar. Es extraño pero delicioso. Pero no tengo tiempo de ir más lejos. Naruto me alza y me recuesta sobre la cama. Me separa las piernas y se recuesta sobre mí. Me besa de nuevo, su lengua hurga en mi boca. Me fijó el brazo por encima de la cabeza, estoy debajo de él, toda suya. Mi pelvis se alza, lo quiero. Naruto frota su sexo contra el mío, se hace esperar, todavía... Cierro los ojos, escucho el ruido de un envoltorio que se desgarra. Sus ojos sombríos están enganchados a los míos cuando se enfila un preservativo. Se hunde en mí brutalmente.

Retengo un hipo de sorpresa. Lo acojo enteramente. Él gime a su vez, nuestros gruñidos se hacen eco. Sale y regresa, suavemente esta vez, luego más rápido, cada vez más rápido. Acompaño el movimiento de sus caderas, mis piernas se enganchan a su cintura, mis manos liberadas aprietan sus nalgas para empujarlo a penetrarme, una y otra vez, más lejos y más fuerte.

Siento el placer último subir en mí, ese calor que se despliega, exploto de deseo. Él a su vez me sigue en un último movimiento de cadera y goza. Jadeante, con la cabeza en mi cuello, continua suavemente su viene y va, para extender ese momento de placer.

Ya no me muevo, abatida. Naruto se retira suavemente pero se queda recostado sobre mí. El contacto de nuestros dos sexos me provoca un último gemido. Él recupera el aliento en el hueco de mi cuello. Nos miramos, sorprendidos por la intensidad de lo que acaba de pasar. Ni él ni yo podemos pronunciar palabra alguna, el tiempo está como suspendido.

Naruto es el primero en romper el encanto: — ¿Todo... bien?

— Sí. -Respondo en un suspiro -Voy al baño.

En el baño, me siento. Mis fuerzas me han abandonado. El agua sobre mi cara me hace recuperar el juicio. No pienso en nada, sólo escucho a mi cuerpo reponerse de esa emoción, de ese abordaje violento pero terriblemente bueno.

 _¡Me acabo de acostar con Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Oh, dios mío, qué bueno estuvo!_

Recupero el control de mi apariencia y reaparezco en el salón, donde se encuentra Naruto sentado en el sillón, con el semblante pensativo. Se levanta a mi llegada. Parece inquieto.

— Hinata, tenía ganas desde la primera noche. Tiene usted algo irresistible que me atrae. -El Naruto conquistador dejó el lugar a un niñito culpable. Este viraje me desconcierta y no puedo evitar tener un gesto tierno hacia él.

— Todo está bien Naruto, yo lo quería así... Es como si fuera... evidente.

— Hinata...

Naruto me aprieta fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si se le fuera la vida en ello... Le acaricio el cabello y me lleno de su olor. No lleva su perfume de costumbre, incluso su cuerpo está al desnudo. Tengo entre mis brazos al hombre, no al millonario. Descubro esta otra faceta de Naruto. Es extraño, siento el desconcierto que lo invade... ¿Se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error? ¿Por qué tanta desesperanza en este abrazo? ¿Es ese un signo de que todo ha terminado incluso antes de haber comenzado?

Y de pronto él se recupera y me aleja de sí. — Señorita Hyuga, usted es definitivamente sorprendente.

Regresa el "señorita"... ¿Naruto vuelve a poner distancia entre nosotros aun cuando estaba acurrucado entre mis brazos hace un instante? Creo no soy la única en ser "sorprendente". Naruto acaba de recuperar el control.

* * *

— ¡Te acostaste con Naruto Uzumaki! - _Eso tenía el mérito de ser claro, por lo menos. Y no, no es un sueño, menos una ilusión. Pasé la noche con Naruto. Yo misma no salgo del asombro_. — Anda, cuéntame, ¿cómo fue? ¿Dónde lo hicieron?

 _No tengo ganas de compartir con Tenten ese momento tan íntimo y todavía menos de entrar en detalles. Es molesto._

— Oh Tenten, no tengo ganas de contarte eso... Sabes lo importante, él me llevó y luego... ¡pues ya!

Tenten se carcajea.

— Bueno, espera, pero si es todo un acontecimiento. De entrada, hace lustros para ti y además, ¡lo haces con Naruto Uzumaki!

 _Ni siquiera sé si yo misma salgo del asombro. La noche fue intensa, me encantó y nada de volver a pensar en eso... Aunque la salida de Naruto fue rápida._

— Está bien, ¿y cuándo lo vuelves a ver? _-¡Buena preguntan Tenten!_

— Qué sé yo. Naruto se fue híper rápido después de eso. No me dijo nada. No estoy segura de volver a verlo...

— ¿Crees que fuiste sólo sexo de una noche? ¡Qué patán! ¡No lo creo!

Sacudo la cabeza, esa idea me desgarra el corazón, pero hay que rendirse ante la evidencia. Me vio desnuda, tuvo que darse cuenta de mis redondeces y se escapó. No me dijo "Hasta pronto", ni siquiera "Te llamo". Nada...

 _¿Pero cómo pude yo haber creído que podía gustarle? Lo eché a perder todo, fui una idiota, y además ¡también se ha de haber dado cuenta de que no tengo mucha experiencia en el sexo! Fui demasiado ingenua, me entregué a él y heme aquí... ¡Que me sirva de lección!_

— Bueno, ya, debo reaccionar. La audición es esta tarde, tengo que ensayar antes.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te invito esta noche al Manolo! Una noche de chicas. ¡Te hará bien después de todo esto! -Tenten es adorable. Sabe bien como levantarme el ánimo, que además nunca había estado tan bajo... Alejo todas esas ideas. Hoy es el gran día. Quiero esa plaza en la Filarmónica de Nueva York.

 _¡Cambiar de aires!_

Tocar unos fragmentos de violín me hace bien. No cabe duda, la música es el mejor consuelo que pueda yo tener. Me preparo, más relajada, más serena también. De ahora en adelante, sólo se trata de mi carrera. Si no tengo control alguno sobre mi vida amorosa, ¡mi carrera al menos sólo me pertenece a mí! La música, algo de descanso, el coctel es eficaz para reconfortarme. Debo poner todas oportunidades de mi lado para ser elegida. Me miro en el espejo antes de salir. Mi túnica blanca ilumina mi rostro y un ligero maquillaje me da buena cara. Al menos, mi estado de ánimo no se lee en mi cara.

 _¡Sí logro despistar!_

La audición tiene lugar en la Academia. No puedo estar más en confianza. Este lugar siempre me ha dado suerte. Me cruzo con algunos compañeros, me da gusto volver a verlos, tengo la impresión de empezar clases, como si nada. Sólo que el ambiente está algo tenso y los rostros más crispados. Nos juntamos todos en el escenario para saludar al jurado y comenzar las audiciones. Siento que algo de pánico escénico tironea el vientre _... ¡Tengo que ganar esta audición, quiero esta plaza!_ La Filarmónica de Nueva York es renombrada en todo el país, es una de las más prestigiosas. ¡No a todo mundo se le da la oportunidad de empezar ahí su carrera!

— Señoras, señores, antes de empezar las audiciones, déjenme presentarles a los miembros del jurado. Tenemos el inmenso privilegio de tener entre nosotros al mecenas de nuestra fundación, que nos da la muy agradable sorpresa de acompañarnos esta noche, Naruto...

Mi cuerpo se inmoviliza, mi corazón se paraliza _... ¿Naruto qué_? Mi cabeza se vuelve hacia el jurado y... Los brazos se me caen literalmente _. ¡¿Pero qué hace ahí, maldición?!_ Trato de recuperarme, miro mis pies _. ¡Caramba, Naruto está ahí en el jurado!_ La sorpresa paraliza tanto mis pensamientos como mis gestos. Él sabe que yo estoy ahí, tuvo que haberme visto, es obvio. Ya ni siquiera escucho al presidente del jurado presentar al resto de los miembros. Hago un enorme esfuerzo para recuperarme sólidamente _. Sobre todo, no debo mirarlo, ¡tengo demasiado miedo! Pero, ¿de qué exactamente? ¿Acordarme de esa tórrida noche? ¿Leer la indiferencia en su rostro? ¿Desfallecer? No, tengo que concentrarme a como dé lugar en esta audición. ¡Sólo esto importa!_

Pero el presidente del jurado nos presenta por turnos. Sería muy mal visto que no mirara a los jueces, que no los saludara. No tengo elección. A mi nombre, avanzo un paso. Es mi audición, mi carrera. Tengo que persuadirme de que Naruto no es más que un miembro más del jurado... Me aclaro discretamente la garganta, alzo la cabeza y saludo a todos los miembros del jurado mirándolos a los ojos, uno tras otro. El momento es rápido, pero parece durar horas. Naruto tiene la misma cara que en la entrega de diplomas, muy seria, impasible.

 _¡Así es, realmente él no quiere nada de mí!_

Mi corazón se aprieta, pero paso a su vecino y... ¿Yahiko? EL Yahiko Namikaze de la velada de los Sabaku No? ¡Son muchas sorpresas en poco tiempo! Yahiko está visiblemente contento de verme, me dirige una larga sonrisa y una seña con la mano... Esta audición cobra un giro extraño...

Regreso tras bastidores. No paso enseguida. Tanto mejor, me siento algo tensa. ¡Mis nervios están sometidos a una ruda prueba! Me pongo en blanco, rememoro algunos ejercicios de respiración. Tengo que recuperarme, ¡lo que está en juego es demasiado importante!

— Señorita, es su turno.

 _¡¿Ya?! ¡Venga, soy una guerrera que se lanza a la arena!_

Agarro mi violín, estoy dentro de mi burbuja. Coloco mi partitura, no tengo ni una mirada para el jurado, ni siquiera lo pienso. Bajo mis ojos, las notas. Sólo pienso en ellas. Me elevo hacia otra parte con los _Veinticuatro Caprichos de Paganini._

Bajo mi arco, nutrida por la música. Saludo de nuevo al jurado y regreso tras bastidores. Al abrigo de las miradas, suspiro y me siento. Está hecho, di lo mejor de mí misma, la decisión final no me pertenece. Acomodo mi violín en su estuche. Es tiempo de irme. Darán a conocer los resultados más tarde. Me siento mejor, tengo ganas de regresar, de descansar. Todavía tengo ganas de tocar.

 _¡Y de evitar a Naruto!_

— ¡Hinata ! -¡Esa voz! Esa manera de pronunciar mi nombre... Me vuelvo y veo a Naruto hacerme una seña para que lo esperara. — ¡Hinata! ¡Otra vez estuviste magnífica en la escena! Estás radiante cuando tocas, ¡nos llevas a tu mundo! ¡Te escucharía durante horas!

Todavía bajo la adrenalina, puedo contener mi emoción al verlo, ante mí, con su sonrisa, tan cálida ahora.

 _Me tutea..._

—Naruto, no esperaba volver a verlo, sobre todo no aquí. ¿Es otra vez fruto de la casualidad?

— No del todo –Naruto sonríe. –No me gusta la casualidad.

Murmura estas últimas palabras y me atrae hacia él. Su mano en mi cabello es tierna, su mirada es afable. Sus labios se posan sobre los míos, no con la fogosidad de la última noche, sino con dulzura... _¿Entonces, por fin no se terminó? Ya no entiendo nada._

— Estoy feliz de volver a verte. Y de participar en un momento tan importante para ti. Tengo aún unos asuntos que terminar aquí, ¿puedes esperarme? Te llevo a cenar.

Me fundo en sus brazos, bajo esa mirada... Tengo la impresión de ser única, de ser importante, ¿Cómo negarme? Pasaría mi vida entre sus brazos, así...

— De acuerdo. –Es todo lo que puedo decir... Pero creo que mi cuerpo, mis ojos, mi actitud habla por mí. Satisfecho, Naruto me besa, con un beso ligero y se vuelve a ir.

¡Estoy sobre una nubecilla rosa!

 _¡Naruto quiere volver a verme y me invita a pasar la velada con él! ¡Entonces no fui sólo sexo de una noche!_

Contengo un grito de entusiasmo. La idea de ese encuentro a solas reanima deliciosamente mi bajo vientre. LA imagen de su cuerpo desnudo prende una chispa.

 _¿Vamos de nuevo a...?_

Tengo que avisar a Tenten y cancelar nuestra noche de chicas... Pienso que no me guardará rencor. Le escribo rápidamente un mensaje de texto.

"Buena audición. Ceno con Naruto. Ya te explicaré"

La respuesta no se hace esperar:

"Cuento con ello, feliz velada entonces! ;)"

Todavía es un poco temprano, pero me dirijo hacia el hall. Antes de empezar a bajar la gran escalinata de mármol, una animada discusión interrumpe mi marcha. Me regreso y me sostengo en la barandilla para escuchar. Reconozco esa voz, es Naruto... Justo debajo, está en plena discusión con Yahiko _... La cosa parece muy agitada entre ellos._

— ¡No porque seas mi primo te puedes permitir dictar mi conducta! –Naruto parece molesto.

— Si no pones fin inmediatamente a tu historia con esa tontuela, ¡vas a perderlo todo! ¡Dile que su velada está cancelada!

Me agarro de la barandilla para no caer. Algo en mí acaba de romperse.

 _¿Yahiko habla de mí? ¿La "tontuela"? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Y por qué perdería lo que fuera por mi culpa? Y si no habla de mí, ¡¿de qué otra tonta se trata?!_

* * *

Y... Eso es todo por hoy.

Gracias por leerme y por los review.

Una pregunta: un personaje femenino de Naruto que sea mala? Mmm... Estoy viendo cual me convence.

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Se que me tarde un poco en subirlo, tuve problemas con mi computadora... (Le cayo agua en el teclado) Gracias a dios sobrevivió :P

Aquí esta el capítulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **5\. Primeras amenazas**

 _Tontita... ¿Tontita? ¡Tontita!_

Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza... Yahiko y Naruto, ese enojo entre ellos, ¡esas miradas llenas de rabia! Creí que iban a llegar a las manos...

 _¿Y por qué esa sonrisa socarrona de parte de Yahiko? ¡Naruto parece tan atrapado en falta!_

Espero unos instantes, con el corazón palpitante. ¿Naruto va a seguir las órdenes de su primo? ¿Lo va a escuchar y a cancelar nuestra velada? Debajo de la escalera, escucho que Naruto resopla de enojo; Yahiko acaba de dejarlo riéndose, con una risa que me hiela los huesos, una risa fría, triunfante...

 _¿Pero por qué el tal Yahiko se cree el rey del mundo? Naruto no tiene nada que ver con él..._

Naruto recibe una llamada, a pesar de mí misma, lo escucho...

"Sí, Tsunade... Sí, acabo de hablar con él. Sí, esta noche. Los alcanzo... Llegaré ahí en unos diez minutos... Está bien. Nos vemos al rato."

Su tía. "Los alcanzo". Tengo mi respuesta. Naruto escogió a su familia.

 _¿Quién soy yo para luchar contra ella, contra su imperio? Un granito de arena al que se le puede soplar para que no perturbe el engranaje. Eso soy yo... No somos del mismo mundo, ¡cuándo me lo voy a meter en la cabeza, caramba!_

Ya no me atrevo a bajar la escalera... ¿Para qué? Mi velada con Naruto está jodida, mi relación entera con Naruto esta jodida... Venga, quiero regresar. Un bote de helado en el sillón, una buena película, así voy a festejar esta audición y el final de mi deseo...

Suspiro y bajo la escalera. Naruto me da la espalda, pero incluso a unos cuantos pasos, siento la tensión que emana de él. Todavía es peor cuando se vuelve hacia mí, su mirada es glacial, su mandíbula está crispada. Sus rasgos están marcados, su enojo contenido. No me gustaría que lo descargara sobre mí, prefiero no decirle que escuché todo...

– Hinata, lo siento, tengo que cancelar.

– ¡Oh! No importa... –Mi voz es pequeñita, tengo la cabeza baja sobre mis manos, apretando el estuche de mi violín. Las lágrimas se me suben a los ojos... Él me abraza y me aprieta contra sí, muy rápido, y enseguida se aleja.

– Cancelo por esta noche, pero nada más, ¿de acuerdo? Alcánzame mañana en el restaurant Forbes Island. Esta noche, más vale... que regreses.

Sus ojos buscan los míos, los encuentran y hallo algo de dulzura en su mirada. Dulzura y un pequeño destello que comienza a serme familiar. Naruto se vuelve rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada de la academia y me empuja bajo la escalera, al abrigo de las miradas. Me estampa contra la pared, pega las dos manos cerca de mis orejas, impidiéndome esquivar ni un solo gesto. Ese cambio de humor me toma desprevenida, todavía no me acostumbro a esos cambios.

– Señorita Hyuga, no pierde usted nada con esperar...

Me besa con cada palabra, sus labios se acercan y se pegan para retirarse enseguida, ¡nunca me habían besado así! Al cabo del tercer beso, mis sentidos están alerta, espero el siguiente para atraparlo y hacerlo durar... Pero Naruto está jugando, sabe en qué estado me pone... Nuestros cuerpos se rozan pero no se tocan, siento su calor, adivino su sexo, mi imaginación enloquece y me siento arder en deseo...

 _Esperar, no tengo ganas de esperar..._

Naruto se desvía de mis labios, se concentra en el lóbulo de mi oreja... Gimo... Ni siquiera puedo mover las manos, tocarlo a mi vez... Soy su prisionera, ahí bajo la escalera... Naruto baja, besa mi cuello y se mantiene siempre pegado a mí... ¡Tengo ganas de atraparlo y apretarlo contra mí! Pero de pronto, se detiene. Si acaba de probar su poder sobre mí, puede estar orgulloso... Estoy vencida de deseo frustrado.

– Hinata, nunca me puedo resistir... Gracias por este delicioso interludio. ¡Hasta mañana!

 _¿Se va? ¿Cómo?_

Me cuesta trabajo recuperar el juicio... Mi cuerpo se calma, pero mi cabeza se agita. La jornada ha estado rica en emociones y ni siquiera sé cómo tomar esta noche. Si debo llorar ante la ostentosa hostilidad de Yahiko, esta tía que planea por encima de la cabeza de Naruto, esas amenazas... "Vas a perderlo todo..." Y esos besos, esta atracción entre Naruto y yo...

 _¿En qué me estoy metiendo?_

A mi vez salgo de debajo de la escalera, ya no sé qué pensar. Una parte de mí me dice que debo detenerlo todo antes de que las cosas se envenenen. ¿Pero qué cosas? La otra parte se regocija de este último cambio, tan cargado de electricidad, tan rico, ¡tan fulgurante! Un buen bote de helado de chocolate con nueces de macadamia, eso es lo que me hace falta para relajarme.

Ya ni siquiera pienso en mi audición, en esa plaza de ensueño que estoy rozando quizá con la punta de los dedos. Aunque Yahiko, en el jurado, que acaba de tratarme de tonta, amenaza con no darme mi oportunidad...

 _Bueno, deja que los profesionales den su opinión, felizmente eran la mayoría... Sus voces importan más._

Un estremecimiento me recorre la espalda. Un mal presentimiento me asalta, me roza. Algo no está bien. ¿Pero qué?

Dormí un sueño pesado y sin sueños. Ni siquiera escuché a Tenten regresar anoche. Esta mañana no estoy apurada, miro mi techo, para encontrar ahí respuestas a mis preguntas, sin duda. Y aun, ni siquiera estoy segura de tener preguntas, tan no entiendo lo que me pasa, lo que está en juego. Tengo la impresión de ser un peón, de sufrir eventos incontrolables... Primero mi cuerpo, esas sensaciones desconocidas, este deseo tan violento cuando Naruto está cerca. Con sólo pensar en eso... luego, la vida de Naruto, su universo, su familia, sus "obligaciones" y sus cambios de humor...

Escucho que Tenten se está alistando. Siempre canturrea en la mañana. Su presencia es un sol, su buen humor es contagioso... Pero, ¿por qué no me deja esta sensación de que algo no está bien?

¿Por qué tengo siempre esta nube en mi cabeza, este extraño sentimiento? No me quiero encontrar a Tenten, se arriesga a tener también esta sensación. Tiene un don para ello. Sabe que no pasé la noche con Naruto, ella también debe tener preguntas, pero esta mañana, no tengo ganas de un interrogatorio. Por fin se va, me levanto.

Tenten me dejó un mensaje en el refrigerador: "Que tengas bonito día, ¡hasta la noche!" acompañado de una linda carita. Los detalles de Tenten siempre me hacen sonreír.

Me preparo, me visto de manera informal. Una gran túnica, un cinturón y un pantalón ajustado van muy bien para este tipo de restaurant. Forbes es una islita en la que un chef instaló su restaurant. Una embarcación va y viene para llevar y traer a los clientes. Por supuesto, nunca he estado ahí y estoy impaciente por descubrir a mi vez este lugar ineludible de San Francisco.

¡Tenten se va a sorprender cuando se lo cuente esta noche!

Mi auto está en su lugar acostumbrado pero desde el primer vistazo percibo algo inhabitual. Mi cuerpo se contrae, e instintivamente, me pongo a la defensiva, en alerta. Hay una carta, arrugada, atorada bajo el limpiaparabrisas. Temblando la abro y desdoblo una hoja en tamaño carta, también arrugada. La letra me resulta desconocida, todo está escrito en mayúsculas. Con las primeras palabras, doy un grito leve, mi sangre se hiela.

" **ALÉJESE DE ADAM, ¡ESE HOMBRE NO ES PARA USTED! ¡DEJE ESTA RELACIÓN O CORRE EL RIESGO DE TENER PROBLEMAS! SUS DEDOS SON PRECIOSOS, SIN ELLOS SU CARRERA QUEDARÍA DESTROZADA..."**

Me encierro en el auto, mi corazón palpita a más no poder. ¿De dónde viene esta carta? ¿Quién pudo haber escrito tales horrores? Mi primer reflejo es tirarla, pero me contengo. Prefiero conservarla y la deslizo en mi bolsa. Tengo frío, mi espalda está húmeda. Miro por todos lados a mi alrededor, esta gente sabe dónde vivo, conoce mi auto... ¿Me siguen? Echo una ojeada en los retrovisores, pero no veo nada diferente. Enciendo el auto, quiero alejarme de ahí, rápidamente.

En el camino, las oraciones de la carta me dan vueltas en la cabeza.

 _¿Será necesario decírselo a Naruto? ¿Está relacionado con las palabras de Yahiko ayer? ¿Pero por qué insisten tanto en separarnos? ¿Por qué nuestra historia es tan importante? ¿Y quién querría hacerme daño? Siempre he llevado una vida tranquila._

Me aparco en el estacionamiento del restaurant y busco con la mirada el pequeño embarcadero. Los clientes esperan en un saloncito, donde les sirven un primer aperitivo... Me gustaría tomar un trago de vodka para recuperar el color. Estoy lívida. Salgo de mi auto, no puedo evitar mirar hacia todos lados alrededor de mí. ¿Será esta cita una buena idea? ¿No debería yo haber cancelado, a mi vez? Instintivamente, aprieto mis dedos contra mí...

– Buenos días, señorita Hyuga. El señor Uzumaki ya está en la isla, la barca está llegando para llevarla allá. –La anfitriona frente a mí me regala una sonrisa franca.

Ese calor me hace bien. No tengo que esperar demasiado, la embarcación ya está ahí y visiblemente sólo me espera a mí. Nadie sube junto a mí, sospecho que Naruto la reservó en exclusiva por el tiempo de esta rápida travesía. El viaje es rápido y me recibe uno de los meseros, que me guía inmediatamente hacia una mesa retirada.

 _Seré paranoica, diría que Naruto se esconde de las miradas..._

Él está ahí, bello como un dios en su traje oscuro. Sus hermosos ojos azules son una caricia cuando se posan sobre mí. Naruto está muy acicalado pero no por ello menos sexy... Me imagino ya quitándole la corbata, desabotonando su camisa... No puedo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada al detalle.

El se levantó y se aclara cortésmente la garganta...

– ¡Mmm!, ¿Hinata?

Vuelvo a pisar la realidad y me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer. Me sonrojo, confusa. Naruto, divertido, me besa y se acerca a mi oreja: – Me gusta que me mires así. La próxima vez, te dejaré que me quites esta vestimenta...

Me siento como una niñita atrapada con las manos en la masa. Pero la idea no me disgusta. Estoy feliz de volver a ver a Naruto, su humor es guasón, su rostro sereno. Nos sentamos, lado a lado para admirar la vista.

– Te ordené una copa del champaña que te gusta, ¿te acuerdas? – Naruto tiene el don de hacerme sonrojar: el último champaña que bebí, fue el de esa estupenda velada en la que pasamos la noche juntos. Un guiño de su parte me saca de mis recuerdos.

El mesero nos trae nuestras copas.

– Por tu presentación de ayer Hinata, no tengo duda alguna de tu éxito.

– ¡Gracias! Los otros músicos también eran muy buenos. La competencia es ruda.

– Si no tienes Nueva York, tendrás algo mejor, pero sinceramente pienso que tendrás Nueva York. ¿Cuándo te dan la respuesta?

– Muy rápido. Hoy o mañana, escogen muy rápidamente, una sola escucha les basta para juzgar nuestro talento.

– Tanto mejor. Quizá debería aprovecharte mientras estés todavía en el mismo Estado que yo... ¿Qué dices? – _¿Aprovecharme? Ya me aprovechaste ayer bajo la escalera._

Me estremezco, Naruto acaba de colocar su mano sobre mi muslo, y creo saber a dónde tiene ganas de dirigirse.

– Un pantalón... Te quiero en falda o en vestido, Hinata. –Naruto retira enseguida su mano, con el semblante contrariado. Y enseguida me prometo ir de compras durante el día.

Naruto me mira intensamente: – Haré que te entreguen en tu casa algunos conjuntos... Para el día, para la noche...

Su mano vuelve a la carga, acaricia la tela de mi pantalón. Me retuerzo sobre mi silla, lamentando en efecto no haberme puesto una falda... Mi bajo vientre se enciende con la idea de sentir la mano de Naruto, ahí bajo la mesa... No tengo hambre, en todo caso, tengo otro apetito que me barrena el vientre. Y me doy cuenta de que sólo estoy esperando eso, pasar una nueva noche con Naruto...

– ¿Qué demonios hace ahí?

No me da tiempo de moverme ni de comprender qué pasa. Naruto se levantó de un salto, volcando la mesa. Tengo a penas tiempo de verlo romper en pedazos una cámara fotográfica ante el semblante sorprendido de un hombre...

 _¿Un fotógrafo? ¿Aquí?_

– ¡Dígale a sus coleguillas que si me vuelvo a topar con alguno en mi camino, mis abogados se encargarán de arruinar su especie de carrera!

" _Arruinar su carrera", esas palabras me recuerdan la carta_. Hecho un vistazo a mi bolsa, donde está enterrada. De nuevo, un estremecimiento me hiela...

Naruto está loco de rabia, nunca lo había visto en este estado. Los meseros se activan a nuestro alrededor para volver a colocar la mesa en su lugar y acomodar de nuevo el servicio. Espero a que se retiren para tratar de calmar a Naruto.

– ¿Es tan grave?

– ¡Por supuesto que es grave!

 _Naruto no me habla, se dirige a mí como a la última de las locas._

– ¡Ni hablar de que esos fotógrafos publiquen fotos de nosotros en sus periodicuchos! Aprecio mi vida privada y no quiero aparecer... –Eso es demasiado para mí y para mis nervios.

 _Que Naruto se enoje, va y pasa, ¡pero que me hable de esta manera! ¡No!_

– ¡No quieres aparecer conmigo, dilo! ¡No te molestaba exhibirte con esa otra mujer! ¡Pero yo, no! Quieres esconderme, no quieres que todo San Francisco te vea con una gordita ordinaria, ¿verdad? ¡Tu tía podría llamarte de nuevo y ponerte en tu lugar! Bueno, pues ¡deja de verme, así será más sencillo! –Exploto, tanto como me lo permite la intimidad de nuestra mesa.

Estoy al borde de la histeria. Los últimos eventos y el mensaje sobre mi parabrisas me pusieron mal de los nervios, me doy cuenta ahora. Mis ojos están húmedos, quisiera irme y dejarlo ahí, con su complicada vida. Pero por dios, ¡cómo me duele el estómago con la idea!

Naruto me mira sorprendido. Mi rabieta lo ha dejado sin voz y espero a que me pida efectivamente que me vaya... Siento que una batalla se libra en él y que busca sus palabras.

Espero, angustiada, su sentencia.

– ¿Quieres que paremos, Hinata? –Su mirada está ensombrecida, sus rasgos se tensaron.

 _¿Le importa, finalmente?_

Respondo que no en un suspiro. Me toma la mano y hunde su mirada en la mía.

– No me avergüenzo de ti y sí te quiero esconder. ¿Cómo sabes que por mi tía?

– Ayer, en la academia, escuché todo...

– Oh, ¿mi conversación con Yahiko también?

– Sí... –Ahora me siento avergonzada

En este punto, es obvio: me va a tomar por una "histérica acomplejada que escucha detrás de las puertas" y ¡me va a pedir que salga de su vida!

– Bien... Entonces, te debo algunas explicaciones... –Naruto se pasa la mano por el cabello, el rostro, con un gesto cansado. – A Yahiko, mi primo, no le gustó mi presencia ayer en el jurado. Sospecho que siente algo por ti. No soporta que estemos juntos y... me hace pagarlo.

Pero es mucho más complicado que eso, los negocios, el trabajo... Mi tía, mí querida tía... No creo que tu presencia forme parte de sus planes...

– ¿Sus planes? –Pregunto, confundida.

– Mi tía está muy involucrada en mi vida. Está dispuesta a todo para imponer sus decisiones. Y hasta ahora, no he tenido la oportunidad de oponerme a ello. Sé de qué es capaz, conozco las extravagancias de Yahiko y sus desviaciones. Desconfío.

 _¿La carta? ¿Podrían ser ellos?_

– No quiero causarte problemas, y tampoco quiero que me dicten qué hacer. Pero le debo mucho a mi tía, prefiero ser prudente. –Naruto baja los ojos... Una ola de tristeza parece inundarlo, y siento deseos de tomarlo entre mis brazos, de acariciarle el cabello y de decirle que todo va a estar bien... No cedo ante este impulso, me conformo con palabras.

– Entiendo. Seré discreta, si eso es lo que quieres. –Naruto alza la cabeza, su mirada me penetra, profundamente.

Me mira, pensativo, luego inclina la cabeza y la gira para observar la vista. ¡Cómo me gustaría saber lo que piensa en este instante! Se vuelve hacia mí, su rostro se ha metamorfoseado. Sus ojos chispeantes, su sonrisa roza el descaro.

Se inclina una vez más hacia mi oreja:

– Tus formas me provocan, Hinata...

 _Otro cambio de humor. ¡Me va a volver loca! Pero esta es la primera vez que un hombre aprecia mis curvas. Sus manos sobre mis caderas..._

El apetito no llegó a la cita para nosotros dos y Naruto ya debe irse. Me deja tiernamente, en nuestra mesa, con una caricia en la mejilla y con la promesa de volver a vernos pronto. Espero un poco, como me lo pidió, para tomar a mi vez la barca de regreso, aún reservada en exclusiva. Estoy perpleja pero tranquilizada sobre las intenciones de Naruto acerca de nosotros dos.

 _¿Podré por fin dejarme llevar y creerle?_

Un sobre blanco, batiendo al viento bajo el limpia brisas de mi auto, me saca de mis pensamientos ensoñadores. No necesito abrirlo, instintivamente sé lo que contiene. De nuevo este estremecimiento, de nuevo mi corazón se aprieta. Desgarro el sobre una vez sentada al volante, encerrada. Las palabras son todavía más duras:

" **¡IDIOTA! ¡NO ENTENDISTE! ¡LO VAS A PAGAR CARO!"**

Me siento totalmente perdida. ¿Debo hablar de esto con Naruto? ¿No lo conducirá esto a huir? ¿A alejarme de él? Estas amenazas son la prueba de que alguien no quiere nuestra relación...

 _¿Su tía? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué querría ella alejarme a tal punto? Ni siquiera me conoce. Pero es obvio, Naruto y yo nos desenvolvemos en esferas diferentes... ¡Soy un piojo en la cabeza de un angelito! ¡Y eso no combina!_

La carta yace sobre el asiento de pasajero. Tiemblo, no sé qué actitud tener ante todo esto. ¡Dos cartas en un mismo día!

 _¡Es tan injusto! ¡No me merezco esto, no he hecho nada malo!_

Llego delante de la casa, no tengo más que apuración, cerrar la puerta con doble cerrojo y refugiarme en mi habitación para calmarme. El aparcamiento es difícil, alguien estacionó mal su auto y me obliga a hacer maniobras complicadas. Estaba demasiado ocupada en tratar de no golpear la defensa de mi auto, que no vi al hombre acercarse. Mi puerta se abre, me sobresalto de espanto.

– ¡Salga! – _¡Oh, no!..._

Aprieto mi bolsa contra mí, mis piernas parecen de algodón y tengo muchas dificultades para salir del auto. Miro alrededor de mí, nadie... No serviría de nada gritar. El hombre me agarra del brazo y me conduce ante mi puerta, brutalmente. No lo miro, sólo percibo que está vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Su suéter es largo, muy amplio, ni siquiera puedo ver si es musculoso o no. Se desprende de él un olor acre de tabaco frío, un olor muy desagradable. Se detiene en el porche, algo alejado de los paseantes.

Con las dos manos me agarra del cuello de mi saco, me alza a tal punto que debo ponerme de puntitas. Pega su frente a la mía, mi corazón enloquece, tengo pavor de lo que sigue...

– ¡Escúchame bien! No sabes dónde te estás metiendo. ¡Detente antes de que sea demasiado tarde! –Su voz es amenazadora, terriblemente grave.

La parte alta de su cara está oculta bajo su capucha, no puedo ver sus ojos. Tanto mejor, no tengo ganas de cruzar su mirada. Su boca es fina, entreabierta en un rictus malvado, y deja entrever unos dientes amarillentos, sin duda por el tabaco. Su mandíbula es cuadrada, de espantosa dureza.

– Haz lo que tengas que hacer, de lo contrario no seré tan amable la próxima vez.

Me empuja violentamente contra la puerta y me hace caer con mi bolsa. Le da una fuerte patada, regando en el suelo todas mis cosas... Se aleja rápidamente, ni siquiera trato de verlo al irse. Me desmorono en el suelo, recogiendo febrilmente mis cosas. Abro la puerta temblando, mi mano tiembla tanto que mi llave tiene muchas dificultades para encontrar el hoyo de la cerradura...

Entro y cierro rápidamente todos los cerrojos tras de mí. Y me desmorono de nuevo, llorando para vaciar mi miedo. Consigo tranquilizarme, recuperar el juicio. No me pasó nada y es lo importante. Me sirvo un té y me siento para hacer el balance. Mi teléfono suena, contesto sin mirar de dónde viene la llamada.

– ¿Diga? –Nadie contesta del otro lado de la línea... Silencio. – ¿Diga?

Me crispo de nuevo... La comunicación se termina. Debo respirar, conservar la calma. No es posible, ¡estoy en plena pesadilla! El teléfono suena otra vez, la llamada está oculta.

Descuelgo, y de nuevo nadie. Cuelgo enseguida. No contesto la nueva llamada entrante. Voy a perder la calma, pero es exactamente lo que buscan... Debo mostrarme más fuerte.

 _¿Y si ese hombre regresa? ¿Y si es la tía de Naruto quién está detrás de todo esto? Bien dijo_ _Naruto que estaba dispuesta a todo... ¿Y la policía?... ¡Bromeas! Naruto quiere discreción._

Me siento sola, no puedo hablar de esto con nadie. Tenten iría enseguida a la policía, mis padres están lejos y no quiero involucrarlos en esto... En cuanto a Naruto, es arriesgarme a perderlo, o peor aun. ¿Qué haría él? Su enojo contra ese fotógrafo hace rato ya era desproporcionado... El tiempo pasa, la calma regresó. Las llamadas se detuvieron y mi corazón retomó su ritmo normal.

 _El violín, voy a tocar violín._

Pero en cuanto tomé el mango, el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Dudo en contestar, la angustia me asalta nuevamente. Observo mi teléfono de lejos, no me atrevo a tomarlo, como si fuera a quemarme. El timbre se detiene. Luego recomienza. Me acerco. Un número está en la pantalla, no es una llamada oculta. Decido responder.

– ¿Diga? –Mi voz es prudente, tengo miedo de escuchar nuevamente el silencio.

– ¿Señorita Hyuga? Soy el señor Iruka, secretario de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York.

 _¿Nueva York? ¿Acaso...?_

– Buenos días, señor Iruka.

– Le llamo para varias cosas. La primera, es que usted fue aceptada para unirse a nosotros.

 _¡Sí!_

Me abstengo de gritar al teléfono y trato mal que bien de contener mi alegría.

– Es muy buena noticia, gracias.

– La segunda concierne a su traslado hacia acá. Tenemos una primera reunión de reinicio, ¿podría usted estar aquí mañana? Es importante que se integre usted rápidamente.

– Por supuesto, entiendo. No es problema, estaré ahí mañana mismo.

– Muy bien, señorita Hyuga. Será un placer conocerla. Hasta mañana.

Me aseguro de que el teléfono esté bien apagado antes de dar libre curso a mi alegría.

 _¡Estoy contratada en Nueva York! ¡Mi sueño se realiza!_

Miles de sentimientos se arremolinan en mi cabeza, quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. En cambio, la partida es rápida, necesito un vuelo para esta noche. ¿Qué va a decir Tenten? ¡La dejo tan rápido! Ni siquiera hemos hablado de esta eventualidad... ¿Y Naruto? Pensar en él me recuerda los últimos sucesos... Esta precipitada partida viene muy bien. Poner distancia ante todo esto es la solución. Pero alejarme de Naruto me aprieta el corazón, siento que un nudo se forma en mi vientre. Seguro, no puedo tenerlo todo... Pero estoy tan contenta, ¡me integro a la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York!

Tengo que aplicarme y organizarme. Encuentro un boleto a las 22 horas esta noche, perfecto. Viajaré de noche. Llamo a mi hermano y le dejo un mensaje en su contestadora:

– ¡Hola, hermanito! ¡Adivina quién desembarca en Nueva York! ¡Me contrataron! Llego mañana en la mañana a las 7 al JFK, ¡Bye!

Envío un mensaje de texto a Tenten:

"OK para Nueva York, debo irme esta noche."

La respuesta llega rápido:

"OK, trato de llegar más temprano."

Sólo me falta avisar a Naruto. Mi alegría da lugar a un poco de tristeza. ¿Y si mi partida pusiera fin a mi historia de amor con Naruto? La idea de alejarme de él me estruja el corazón.

 _Creo que estoy más ligada a él de lo que puedo imaginar. ¿Y si estuviera_ _enamorada?_

Enciendo la computadora. Conservé sus últimos correos electrónicos, voy a poder contactarlo directamente.

* * *

 **De:** Hinata Hyuga

 **Para:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Asunto:** Nueva York

Acabo de recibir la respuesta de Nueva York. ¡Estoy contratada! Pero debo irme esta misma noche para asistir a la reunión de mañana...

Hinata.

* * *

Espero unos minutos, la respuesta no llega.

 _¡Y no obstante es la noticia del siglo! Podría ser más reactivo, ¡irse a Nueva York, no es cualquier cosa!_

Eso es, ¡ya no me quiere hablar! ¡Va a poner una raya entre nosotros! Me resigno a dejar la pantalla, con el corazón apesadumbrado. Mi alegría está empañada.

 _Y pensar que si no hubiera conocido a Naruto, estaría realmente feliz..._

Pero ahora, mi partida tiene otro sabor. Preparo mi maleta y decido que solamente voy a llevar unas cuantas cosas para estar una semana. El tiempo para instalarme y organizarme. ¡En serio no me doy cuenta del todo, hago mi maleta para Nueva York! ¡Me voy!

 _Sí, te vas al otro extremo del país, sin Tenten ni Naruto._

Mis ojos se humedecen, doy un gran salto en mi carrera, pero mis amigos, mi vida, Naruto, están aquí... El timbre de la mensajería me llama, ¡Acabo de recibir respuesta de Naruto!

* * *

 **De:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Para:** Hinata Hyuga

 **Asunto:** RE: Nueva York

¡Felicidades! ¡En efecto, es una salida rápida! Paso a recogerte esta noche para llevarte al aeropuerto. No sé si debo apreciar esta situación. ¡Te vas sola a Nueva York, a llevar una vida de soltera! No te confíes, ¡corres el riego de verme llegar por ahí muy a menudo!

Naruto.

* * *

 _¿Naruto estará celoso?_

* * *

 **De:** Hinata Hyuga

 **Para:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Asunto:** RE. RE: Nueva York

Me voy a portar bien, lo prometo. Hasta la noche.

Hinata.

* * *

La idea de saber que Naruto está un poco inquieto por mi próxima vida me complace. Si tiene este tipo de pensamientos, ¿será quizá que le intereso? ¡Que venga a menudo, todo el tiempo! Allá estaremos solos... lejos de todas estas amenazas. Que llegue pronto esta noche, para verlo, sentirlo...

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega...

Ya empezaron con las amenazas hacia la pobre Hinata, ¿sera que le dirá a Naruto sobre eso? Y New York! Se cumple su sueño, ¿Pero que pasara con su romance con Naruto?

Trataré de dejarles el próximo capítulo lo mas antes posible.

Gracias por los review, que bueno que les guste la historia, ya se que estoy invirtiendo bien mi tiempo.

Bye! Se les quiere3


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Disculpen la demora, saben que les dije que le cayo agua al teclado de mi laptop, pues murió... Escribir con el teclado en pantalla no es divertido.

Bueno, suficiente. Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

 **6\. Viaje inesperado**

Mi maleta está lista hace tiempo cuando Tenten regresa a la casa, como un tornado. Sin darse tiempo para quitarse el abrigo, se precipita para tomarme entre sus brazos:

–¡No sé si debo reír o llorar! ¡Es lo mejor que podía pasarte, pero me dejas muy sola aquí! –Tenten tiene los ojos rojos. Siento que las lágrimas suben a los míos.

– Siento mucho dejarte tan rápido. Tengo la sensación de abandonarte en el proyecto del teatro Soma...

– ¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso, me hiciste un buen regalo aportándome la participación de Naruto Uzumaki. La casa va a estar vacía sin ti...

– No me llevo todas mis cosas, preveo regresar la semana próxima. Y después, tomarás otra compañera de...

Moqueamos al unísono.

– Sabes bien que no será lo mismo sin ti. Conservo tu habitación intacta. En caso de que no soportes la vida con los Yankees... ¿En cuánto tiempo sale tu avión? ¿Te llevo al aeropuerto?

– Dentro de cuatro horas. Naruto ya se ofreció, va a pasar a recogerme. ¿No te molesta?

– No, no... ¿Pero es serio lo de ustedes o no?

– No tengo ni idea. Quizá Nueva York me dé la respuesta...

– Estoy segura de que todo marchará bien. Además, su holding tiene muchas empresas sobre la costa Este. Tendrá la oportunidad de ir a verte a menudo.

– Ya veremos...

La alerta de la mensajería suena.

 _¿Naruto? ¡Espero que no tenga un problema de último momento!_

No es Naruto, y me estremezco, una vez más en esta jornada rica en sucesos, en cuanto leo el nombre. Yahiko Namikaze

* * *

 **De:** Yahiko Namikaze

 **Para:** Hinata Hyuga

 **Asunto:** ¡Felicidades!

Hola Hinata:

Acabo de enterarme de esta maravillosa noticia y de su partida esta noche. Me gustaría festejarlo con usted. Paso a recogerla en mi limusina para llevarla al aeropuerto. Hágame este muy caro favor.

Yahiko.

* * *

Yahiko Namikaze da miedo _. ¿Conoce mi dirección electrónica y sabe ya que me voy esta noche?_

No creo que Naruto se lo haya dicho... ¡Caray, y me quiere acompañar! De ningún modo. Pero tampoco puedo decirle que Naruto me va a acompañar, puedo traerle todavía más problemas.

* * *

 **De:** Hinata Hyuga

 **Para:** Yahiko Namikaze

 **Asunto:** RE: ¡Felicidades!

Hola Yahiko:

Gracias, en efecto es una muy buena noticia para mí. Declino su propuesta. Mi compañera de departamento me acompañará al aeropuerto esta noche. Hasta luego

Hinata.

* * *

Me muero de ganas de agregar un "Ya déjeme en paz", pero no serviría de nada...

* * *

 **De:** Yahiko Namikaze

 **Para:** Hinata Hyuga

 **Asunto:** RE: RE: ¡Felicidades!

¡Ni modo por mí! Seguramente tendremos otras oportunidades para volver a vernos, y siempre será con gusto. Cuídese mucho en Nueva York, y hasta muy pronto.

Yahiko.

* * *

 _Volver a vernos... Me estremezco. Qué descarado. ¿Me trata de tonta a mis espaldas y dice querer volver a verme? ¡Lo más tarde posible, sí!_

Paso mis últimos momentos con Tenten, que ya recuperó su buen humor. Nos prometemos "Skypear" regularmente. Sé que Tenten y Neji se entienden bien, los tres en Nueva York, ¡promete ser festivo! Si al menos Naruto pudiera unirse a nosotros para pasar un momento normal como lo hacen todas las parejas...

Son las 19 horas cuando suena el timbre de la puerta. Esperaba ver a su chofer, pero la sonrisa

amable de Naruto me acoge.

–¿Lista para Nueva York? -Le sonrío, conmovida por el gesto. Naruto es más bien del tipo de esperar en el auto, así lo hizo la última vez...

–Espérame, me despido de Tenten.

Tenten y yo nos prometimos no llorar y no decirnos adiós. Más bien fingiríamos, como si nos dejáramos sólo por esta noche. Pero nos apretamos una en los brazos de la otra. Tengo el corazón estrujado, Tenten me ha ayudado siempre en estos últimos años. Yo también me voy a sentir un poco sola lejos de ella.

Le dejo mi maleta y mi estuche de violín al chofer. Me abre la puerta del auto donde alcanzo a Naruto. Enseguida nota mis ojos rojos.

–Si extrañas a Tenten, puedo poner a su disposición un jet privado. Podrán verse cuando lo deseen.

 _¿Un jet privado? ¿Para Tenten y yo?_ Olvido hasta qué punto es rico Naruto... Me acaricia la mejilla y sus ojos bajan pronto hacia mis piernas.

–¡Una falda señorita Hyuga! Veo que me escucha... Este trayecto será más agradable...

Esa perspectiva me hace sonreír. Me interesa mucho aprovechar el instante, este auto es un capullo por algunas decenas de minutos, no quiero que nada perturbe nuestro momento, ni la tristeza, ni la agresión, ni las llamadas de hace rato. ¡Ni siquiera sé cuándo podré volver a ver a Naruto!

Me instalo más cómodamente a su lado. Me gustaría acurrucarme entre sus brazos, pero no sé si nuestra relación lo permite. Enfundado en su traje, el mismo que a medio día, mis fantasmas de hace rato regresan a mi mente... Su corbata... Su camisa...

–No sé en qué piensas, Hinata, ¡pero creo que podría gustarme!

 _¿Acaso lee mis pensamientos o qué?_

–¡Pero no nos alcanza el tiempo para eso! –Se echa a reír ante mi expresión desconcertada. – Se diría que comienzas a ser insaciable... ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer cuando estés en Nueva York? Me siento obligado a ir a verte a menudo para satisfacer tus deseos.

 _¡Oh, sí!_

Me muerdo el labio ante esa deliciosa perspectiva. Sus ojos brillan aún más, su rostro traiciona sus ganas de devorarme, como si fuera su presa... No dejo de asombrarme todavía por provocar en él ese estado.

– Lo confieso, si pudieras permitirte esos viajes...

– Hinata, puedo permitírmelo todo... –Naruto me atrae contra sí y me rodea con sus brazos. Su ademán es tierno, lo aprovecho para arrebujarme contra él.

Respiro su olor, su perfume masculino, almizclado. Podría reconocerlo de entre miles. Su mano se coloca en mi cintura y me acaricia suavemente. Creo que Naruto aprovecha de la intimidad del auto para dejarse llevar.

– ¿No estás demasiado angustiada?

– Sí, un poco. ¡Es tan... rápido!

– Eso, por lo rápido... ¡Pero veo que me dejas por la música!

Me incorporo, quiero saber si Naruto bromea o si realmente es serio. Ante su mirada chispeante, me defiendo:

–¡Ella estaba antes que tú!

Naruto sonríe, yo le sonrío. Ese momento es mágico. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan relajado. No conmigo, en todo caso. Me vuelvo a instalar cómodamente en el hueco de su hombro.

– ¿Cuándo tienes cita para las formalidades? –Me pregunta

– Mañana en la tarde.

– ¿Y después?

– ¿Después? Todavía no lo sé... Tengo que buscar un apartamento para dejar a mi hermano tranquilo.

– Cohabitar con su hermana, ¡no debe ser fácil! – Decididamente, Naruto está de humor guasón esta noche...

–Nunca me has dicho... ¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas?

Nuestra tierna intimidad del momento me lleva a hacerle las preguntas que me queman los labios.

No sé nada de Naruto, en todo caso nada personal.

– No, nada de eso.

– ¿Y tus padres? ¿Están en San Francisco? –Continuo, prudentemente. Tengo la impresión de poner en marcha un interrogatorio, ¡pero es que tengo tantas ganas de conocerlo un poco más! No veo a Naruto, no sé cómo recibe mi intrusión en su vida privada.

–No. – Espero a que continúe. Pero nada. Naruto no tiene ganas de decir más sobre el asunto.

 _¿Fui demasiado lejos? ¡Aunque sólo son preguntas triviales!_

Me callo la siguiente pregunta que se me ocurre: "¿Dónde viven?" El silencio se instala, la suave armonía entre nosotros se ha evaporado.

 _¡Qué idea, hacerle esas preguntas!_

¿No podía yo callarme y solamente aprovechar? Ahora me siento torpe entre sus brazos. ¡No sé qué hacer, ni qué decir! ¿Cómo volver a retomar la conversación? ¿Cómo parecer ligera?

Nuestra separación es algo memorable, ¡bravo! Intento una pequeña caricia en la rodilla, ¿quizá un pequeño ademán sea más eficaz que otra torpe palabra? Naruto reacciona ante ello, pero no de la manera esperada. Me aleja de él.

–Ya no tengo padres, Hinata.

EL destello de tristeza que atraviesa entonces sus ojos me provoca una punzada en el corazón. No sé qué responder. Sólo tengo ganas de tomarlo entre mis brazos y decirle que yo estoy ahí. Desvía la cabeza, mira por la ventana.

–Ya casi llegamos.

¡Ya está, Naruto acaba de cambiar de humor una vez más en un dos por tres! Se vuelve hacia mí, con la sonrisa en los labios.

–¡Es la hora del beso del adiós! – Une el gesto a la palabra y me da un beso digno de película. Se echa hacia atrás, orgulloso de sí mismo. – ¡A ver si me olvidas con esto!

De nuevo está apaciguado y relajado. Suspiro, y siento que la separación se acerca. Mi vientre se crispa.

–Todo va a estar bien, Hinata. No estás sola. –Naruto se vuelve reconfortante.

–Sólo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a este gran cambio.

EL auto se detiene en el aeropuerto. Naruto me aprieta contra sí, en un nuevo impulso de ternura. Aprovecho el momento para grabarlo en mi cuerpo. Ah, si pudiera venir conmigo...

– No te acompaño a tu avión, entiendes por qué. Te esperan para cargar tus maletas hasta el registro.

– ¿¡Reservaste a alguien para mis maletas?!

– Sí. Y un auto en Nueva York, para llevarte a casa de tu hermano. Estará a tu disposición hasta que te sientas a tus anchas.

 _Pensó en todo... ¿Tengo derecho a un auto con chofer?_

–Llegamos, Hinata. ¡Pórtate bien! ¡También puedo ir a castigarte!

Me separo con pesar de la boca de Naruto. Su chofer ya abrió la puerta y alguien me espera en efecto con mi equipaje. Lanzo una última mirada al auto que arranca, llevándose a Naruto con el... Estoy triste, sí que debo confesarlo. Inhalo profundamente el aire de San Francisco, que dejo con el corazón algo apesadumbrado, pero a paso determinado. Al momento de entrar al aeropuerto, mi teléfono vibra:

 **"Me mintió, Hinata, Tenten no la acompañó. Es una gran lástima. Yahiko."**

 _¿Yahiko me espía?_ Miro a mi alrededor, buscando a Yahiko o incluso al hombre de esta tarde. Nadie... Aprieto el paso, ya no estoy tranquila aquí.

Duermo durante todo el vuelo, con un sueño poco reparador. Sueño que el hombre que me agredió me persigue. Tenten lo atrapa, él le corta la mejilla, ella sangra y me grita que huya...

La voz de la azafata en el altavoz me despierta, comenzamos el descenso en Nueva York. Ajusto mi estola contra mí y me calmo. No era más que un sueño. Estoy a kilómetros de todo eso, no tengo nada que temer. Neji estará ahí, mi hermano. Mi hermanito, que me rebaza ahora por dos buenas cabezas. Estoy ansiosa por reencontrarlo. Nuestros estudios y la distancia no nos han dado la oportunidad de vernos a menudo en estos últimos meses.

Recojo mi equipaje y me dispongo a salir de este espacio que me une todavía un poco a San Francisco. Estoy en Nueva York, para comenzar una nueva vida. Giro la cabeza para ver a mi hermano, ahí está. Siempre tan cálido, sonriente. Ambos tenemos la misma mirada, dulce y cálida. Si mi hermano se vuelve cirujano como desea, sus pacientes estarán encantados.

– ¡Hinata! Qué gusto me da volver a verte. Estás muy pálida, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No fue un buen viaje?

– ¡Hola, Neji! El viaje, las turbulencias, los vecinos, sabes cómo es...

– ¡Anda, ven, vamos a tomar un rico desayuno en casa! – Neji camina hacia los taxis. Lo tomo del brazo.

– Espera, tengo un auto que nos espera...

– ¿Un auto?

– Sí, un auto...

¿Cómo le explico todo en dos palabras? Me vuelvo hacia la larga fila de autos y veo mi nombre escrito en una pancarta.

– Vaya, ahí está, ven...

– ¿Cómo? ¿Un auto con chofer? ¡Guau! ¿Todo bien con tu nuevo trabajo?

– No, es un... un amigo me lo presta...

– ¡Anda! ¡Se me hace que tienes cosas que contarme! – Nos metemos ambos en el auto.

¡Reencontrar a la familia es bueno! Llegamos al pequeño apartamento de

Neji, es de dos habitaciones ubicado en la periferia, el apartamento típico de un estudiante que a menudo no está. El mobiliario es somero, la decoración inexistente. Neji tiene otras prioridades: entre sus guardias, sus exámenes y sus trabajitos, a menudo su apartamento no está ocupado. Pero esta mañana hizo el esfuerzo de preparar un desayuno pantagruélico, con pan fresco, mermelada y jugo fresco de fruta. El café pasa, nos instalamos en la mesa.

– Hice algunas compras ayer en la noche para llenar un poco el refrigerador. Estás en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? El apartamento es prácticamente tuyo estos próximos días, es probable que yo duerma en el hospital.

– Voy a tratar de no molestarte mucho tiempo, me tengo que buscar donde vivir también. Si quieres algo de intimidad...

– Oh, mi vida amorosa es un desierto. Avísame si tu Naruto Uzumaki desembarca en mi apartamento, tengo que estar aquí.

Le hablé de Naruto en el auto, sin entrar en muchos detalles y pidiéndole que fuera discreto. Incluso del otro lado del continente, Naruto es muy conocido, y no quiero hacerme de más problemas.

–¿Y cómo está Tenten?

 _¿Soy yo o mi hermano acaba de sonrojarse ligeramente?_

– Muy bien, anda con un gran proyecto en este momento, en San Francisco.

– ¿Y sus amores?

– Por qué, ¿te interesa? ¿Mi hermano se interesa por mi compañera de cuarto? – Le aprieto el brazo. Es cierto que siempre se han entendido muy bien, pero a esos dos nunca los imaginé juntos.

– Claro que no, es sólo por saber... Bueno, venga, me largo. Estás en tu casa. ¡Te aviso cuando regrese! – Neji me estampa un beso sonoro en la mejilla y se va del apartamento…

Termino mi café, prendo el radio para darle algo de vida a este espacio ahora bien silencioso. Estoy cansada, todavía es temprano. Decido regalarme una siesta matinal. Antes de tenderme calientita bajo el edredón, le mando un mensaje a Naruto.

 **"Llegué bien. Gracias por el auto. Hinata"**

Enseguida me quedo dormida y me hundo en un descanso sin sueños. Es mediodía cuando me despierto. No tengo noticias de Naruto, ninguna respuesta a mi mensaje.

 _El mensaje de Yahiko. ¿Se enteró quizá de que estaba con Naruto ayer en la noche? ¿Será que Yahiko le pidió otra vez a Naruto que tomara sus distancias conmigo?_

Suspiro con inquietud. La reunión en el Avery Fisher Hall es dentro de dos horas, lo que me deja tiempo para prepararme y picotear una comida ligera. El chofer me espera abajo. Se nota que recibió órdenes de responder a todas mis expectativas y conoce mi programa del día.

 _¡Naruto tiene el control de todo, incluso de lejos!_

Es agradable dejarse conducir por esta ciudad que no conozco muy bien, a pesar de mis numerosas visitas, aunque este privilegio me molesta un poco. ¡Ansío disponer de mi propio auto y sentirme un poco más libre en mis trayectos!

El Avery Fisher Hall está a dos pasos de Central Park, en uno de los mejores barrios de Manhattan. El edificio se erige, imperial con sus aristas, su arquitectura tan cuadrada. Todavía no salgo de mi asombro de saber que formo parte de ahora en delante de esos lugares. El hall es inmenso, impresionante con sus grandes ventanales de vitrales y su piso mármol blanco. Un pequeño tablero me indica a dónde dirigirme. Un hombre más bien bajo y seco, pero sonriente detrás de sus anteojos, me recibe. Conozco al señor Iruka.

– Buenas tardes, señorita Hyuga, encantado de conocerla. He escuchado muchas cosas buenas de usted. La reunión va a empezar, está dirigida sobre todo a los recién llegados como usted. Entenderá usted mejor cómo funciona la casa.

– Señor Iruka, encantada de estar aquí.

– Y estamos ansiosos por escucharla. Pasará después a mi oficina para firmar su contrato. Hasta pronto.

 _¡Mi contrato! ¡Voy a firmar mi primer contrato!_

El señor Iruka no se demora a mi lado, otras personas llegan a su vez. Me siento y espero pacientemente a que empiece la reunión. Observo a los otros: todos tienen los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa en los labios. Este lugar es mágico para cada uno de nosotros.

La reunión es rápida, nos distribuyen algunos documentos, especialmente partituras para trabajar en casa antes de los siguientes ensayos. La cadencia promete ser fuerte, pero el renombre de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York lo impone. Una pequeña decepción: los nuevos no participamos en la giras. Es necesario tener al menos un año de antigüedad para esperar un viaje. Ni modo, si puedo tocar frente al público neoyorquino, es ya un gran privilegio para el músico fresco recién salido de la escuela que soy yo.

Me dirijo a la oficina del señor Iruka. Una pila de papeles administrativos que llenar me espera ahí. Me aplico a la tarea, llenando concienzudamente cada pequeña casilla.

 _¡Estoy poniendo mi nombre en el corazón del Avery Fisher Hall! ¡Pronto tendré mi nombre en el programa!_

Veo al señor Iruka para darle mi fajo de papeles. Muy solemnemente, me tiende el documento más preciado de toda mi vida. Lo leo, mi corazón se infla de orgullo, y lo rubrico.

Ya está, es oficial. ¡Soy violinista en Nueva York!

Dejo al señor Iruka, radiante. Imposible para mi minimizar la felicidad que siento en mí, y un "¡hasta el lunes!" es vivaz. Tengo, pues, todo el fin de semana para comenzar mis pesquisas, para visitar Nueva York. ¡Cómo me gustaría que Claire estuviera aquí para salir con ella!

Salgo del Avery Fisher Hall, con el corazón alegre. Siento que me invaden buenas ondas, me siento bien. Ya no tengo la impresión de que me espían, ni el temor de que me agredan. Tomo mi teléfono, persuadida de que una buena noticia me espera todavía. En efecto, tengo un mensaje de Naruto.

 **"Mucho trabajo. Te llamo más tarde."**

Este mensaje me cae como una ducha fría. ¡De todos modos, hubiera podido preguntarme cómo estoy! El "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" comienza a verificarse de una buena vez. De todos modos le doy el beneficio de la duda. Hasta ahora, Naruto siempre ha cumplido sus promesas.

Decido tomar el aire, caminar en las calles de Nueva York, mi nueva ciudad. Agradezco amablemente al chofer y le digo cuáles son mis intenciones para que no me espere. Lo siento indeciso, pero no insiste e incluso me da su número, en caso de que cambie de opinión. Camino, observo, hago de mí una turista. Las alamedas de Central Park son vivificantes. ¿Puede ser que haga yo ahí mi footing mañanero? Me pongo a soñar con tener uno de esos apartamentos, con vista sobre esa verde inmensidad... Más tarde, quizá... Decido regresar, motivada por la idea de encontrarme un apartamento y de arrancar esta nueva vida. ¡El de Neji es algo siniestro para mi gusto!

No me toma demasiado tiempo regresar a casa de mi hermano. Enciendo la computadora, reviso la mensajería. Mando rápidamente un mensaje a Tenten para contarle a detalle mi día. El tiempo avanza y decido ordenar una pizza. Luego de mi paseo de la tarde, puedo permitirme esta pequeña excepción. ¡Visitar los apartamentos también me hará perder algunas calorías!

Son las 8 de la noche, mis pesquisas fueron fructíferas. Ya seleccioné algunos anuncios. Mañana llamaré. Mi pizza ya no debería tardar. Justamente, el repartidor acaba de tocar a la puerta. Preparo mi dinero y abro la puerta mecánicamente.

–Buenas noches, señorita Hyuga, su pizza de pepperoni ha llegado. Aunque no se ve muy buena... – _Esa voz... ¿Naruto?_ Alzo la mirada, él me sonríe, contento con su sorpresa. ¡Naruto está aquí! Lo dejo entrar al apartamento, boquiabierta, aunque en mi interior siento verdaderos fuegos artificiales. Su cara alegre me recuerda la de un adolescente. Su sudadera con capucha y su pantalón de mezclilla le dan un aire relajado, juvenil, aunque no menos atractivo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Sorpresa! ¿No creerías que ibas a festejar tu contrato tú solita?

– Sí...

– Vamos, prepara una bolsa, ligera, ¡te llevo!

– ¿A dónde me llevas?

– Ya verás. Dejo esta cosa en el refri de tu hermano. Querrá comerla después de su guardia.

– ¿Mi hermano? ¿Hablaste con mi hermano?

– ¡Por supuesto! Ándele, apúrese, señorita Hyuga

– ¿Y qué pongo en mi bolsa? ¿A dónde vamos?

– ¡Tu cepillo de dientes! ¡Ándale, apúrate! ¡O este apartamento verá las razones de mi buen humor!

¡Naruto está aquí, estoy con los ángeles! ¡Y me lleva con él, voy a pasarla velada con él! Es una magnífica velada, el día de mis sueños... El contrato, Naruto, esta noche tengo todo lo que podría desear.

Naruto se muestra misterioso a todo lo largo del trayecto en el auto. Veo desfilar las luces de Nueva York a través de la ventana, nuestros dedos están entrelazados. Podría creer que Naruto está feliz de encontrarme, de estar a mi lado. Quiero creer eso, su entusiasmo no es fingido. Y luego se detiene el auto, el aire marino me acaricia al salir de él. Estamos en una marina llena de barcos. El más grande está frente a nosotros, un yate enorme, magnífico. Naruto sale del auto y me alcanza:

– Espero que no te den mareos...

– ¿Quieres decir...? ¿Este barco es tuyo? ¿Tomamos este barco?

– Es uno de mis barcos, sí. Pensé que sería una buena idea una escapadita en barco para festejar tu nueva carrera... –¿Una buena idea? ¡Es genial! ¡Y romántico!

Sigo a Naruto, me presenta rápidamente a la tripulación. Por una vez, no me esconde. Tengo la impresión de ser su compañera. Le sonrío a todo mundo, descubro el interior del barco como una niña en una tienda de juguetes. Siento que el barco se pone en marcha.

–Tomamos el grande. Usted no puede huir más, señorita Hyuga... Ven, la temperatura todavía está bastante agradable para quedarnos en el puente –Naruto me conduce hacia un saloncito sobre el puente superior del barco.

Uno de los miembros de la tripulación nos espera con una botella de champán. Naruto la toma, le agradece, y le dice que nos deje solos. Sola con Naruto, lejos de tierra firme: ¡es justo lo que necesitaba esta noche!

– Por tu nueva carrera, por tu nueva vida.

– Gracias... es una linda sorpresa.

– Te mereces más que una pizza. Y después de nuestra pequeña entrevista ayer en el auto, no tenía ganas de esperar demasiado tiempo para terminar lo que empezamos. –Naruto lleva su copa a los labios, y me toma por la cintura. –Hinata, no puedo estar lejos de ti demasiado tiempo...

Bebo a mi vez, pero ya me siento ebria, ebria de alegría y de unas ganas irresistibles de lanzarme sobre él, vaya. Ya no lleva corbata, ¡pero puedo arreglármelas sin ella! Lo beso... Pero enseguida retrocedo. Quizá a Naruto no le gusta que...

–Hinata, me sorprendes otra vez. Creí que tenías hambre... Pero si prefieres besarme...

Y él me toma la boca, con su mano detrás de mi cabeza. Su lengua se hunde profundamente y viene a buscar la mía para dar giros en una danza rápida y fogosa. Este tipo de beso enciende mis sentidos. Si me atreviera, me lo llevaría al camarote, ¡enseguida! ¡Siento que estas cuantas horas en el mar van a ser eléctricas!

Naruto me mira, me interroga irónicamente. ¿Quiero comer o devorarlo a él? No hago la pregunta, espero ese momento desde nuestra última noche.

– Realmente, no tengo hambre –murmuro yo en un respiro.

–¡Oh, muy bien! No sé si te mostré mi camarote. Creo que esa visita es menester. –Naruto me besa de nuevo, violentamente.

Pega mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Casi vuelco mi copa de tan brusco que es su abrazo. Luego su boca baja, me muerde la mejilla, el mentón, el cuello. Su mano baja por mi espalda, por mis nalgas.

– Ah, olvidó su falda, señorita Hyuga...

– No pensaba verlo hoy, señor Uzumaki... De haberlo sabido... – ¡Le respondo, me atrevo! Y la tensión entre nosotros sube al máximo.

–Habrá que quitarle todo esto. –Naruto me lleva por los pasillos del barco hasta su camarote.

El lugar es lujoso, pero no pierdo el tiempo en los pormenores del lugar. Naruto se arrodilla delante de mí y se aplica a quitarme el pantalón. Me contoneo para ayudarlo, no me siento favorecida en esta posición, pero Naruto no parece prestarle atención a mis formas. Al contrario, saca con delicadeza mis tobillos del pantalón y vuelve a subir enseguida sus manos a lo largo de mis piernas. Acaricia mis caderas, sube por mis pantaletas, sus manos son expertas en mi cuerpo. Mis zapatos, mi pantalón, luego mis pantaletas yacen sobre el suelo.

Naruto se queda en cuclillas ante mí y sumerge su cabeza en mi sexo. Su lengua viene a hacerme cosquillas, pero no prolonga ese momento en una caricia cuyo secreto tiene él... No, Naruto parece tener otra cosa en mente... Se levanta, se lleva con él el resto de mi ropa... Incluso mi sostén desaparece... Estoy desnuda, completamente desnuda ante él. A plena luz, me siento expuesta... ¡No me gusta ser la única en estar desnuda! Adelanto mis manos y le quito la sudadera. No retrocede. Siento su piel bajo mis dedos, quiero besarlo... Empiezo por sus hombros, lo muerdo más que besarlo. Tengo ganas de él y se lo muestro, mi cuerpo habla en mi lugar. Estoy completamente abandonada al placer...

–Espera, vamos a jugar un poco. _–_ _¿A jugar?_

Naruto se aleja y saca listones de una cómoda.

 _¿Me va a amarrar?_

–Déjate llevar, déjate hacer...

Naruto me tiende sobre la cama y pone encima de mí para atar mis puños por encima de mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se levanta para estar en contacto con el suyo, mi sexo quiere sentir el suyo, lo

llama... Mi respiración se acelera, la suya también. Siento el deseo en sus ojos, en sus ademanes. Me besa de nuevo con la boca llena, me muerde el labio, gimo. Y luego, me hundo en la oscuridad. Me amarra un listón en los ojos, ¡ya no veo nada! No sé si debo estar aterrorizada, nunca me había

encontrado en una situación así...

–Confía en mí...

Se aleja, escucho la cremallera de su pantalón, un envoltorio que se desgarra, el preservativo... Y luego helo ahí de nuevo conmigo, encima de mí. Lo siento cerca, su sexo roza el mío. Yo me arqueo para que nuestros dos sexos se encuentren, se toquen, se reconozcan... Pero él no se esfuerza en acercarse más... Lo siento, me siento en alerta...

Mi sentido del tacto está particularmente exacerbado. La más mínima parcela de mi piel espera el contacto, lo anticipa y lo desea. Naruto me besa, luego se pasa detrás de mí. Su sexo se apoya contra mis nalgas, se frota. Me separa las piernas para deslizar su mano... Y empieza un movimiento lento. Su sexo entre mis nalgas me provoca sensaciones que nunca había yo tenido...

Sus dedos se divierten con mi clítoris. Es una sensación doble de placer... Me gustaría desatar mis brazos, atraparlo, tocarlo, tomarlo también... Pero no, me enloquece al tocarme, mi sexo se abre, lo siento, yo sólo pido ser penetrada... Naruto gime en mi espalda, su movimiento se acelera. Su mano suelta mi sexo para ocuparse de mis senos. Agarra uno, lo aprieta y su movimiento se intensifica... Oh... ¡Quiero que me penetre, me vuelvo loca! Siento que la excitación me desborda, quiero, quiero... ¡De pronto, gozo! Es inesperado, imprevisto. Grito de sorpresa, de placer también... Naruto no me da respiro esta vez, sus ademanes se vuelven bruscos, eso me gusta y quiero más. Desata mis amarres, me alza. Estoy en cuatro patas sobre la cama. Siempre detrás de mí, Naruto me agarra las nalgas y me jala hacia él. Me empalo sobre su sexo. La sensación es violenta, pero terriblemente buena. Me atrae hacia él, me empuja, más y más, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundamente. Cada golpe sobre mi sexo me hace gemir, a él también. Gritamos al unísono. Acompaño este ritmo desenfrenado... Naruto se dobla sobre mí, cubre mi espalda con su torso. Y se agarra de mis dos senos, a manos llenas, para continuar hundiéndose más y más, más lejos, más fuerte

–¿Te gusta así, Hinata?

Oh sí, me gusta, pero quiero verlo, besarlo, tocarlo... Pero su manera de embestirme me arrebata con cada golpe, y quiero que eso dure... ¡horas todavía! Pero esos no son los planes de Naruto. Él se retira, no puedo evitar que un "¡no!" salga de mi boca. Todavía quiero más...

–No ha terminado... -Naruto se da vuelta, se sienta en la cama en flor de loto... –Siéntate sobre mí...

Él guía mis movimientos. Me siento sobre sus piernas, su sexo se hunde de nuevo en mí, más profundamente que nunca. Me da hipo de sorpresa. Cruzo mis piernas alrededor de él, nos encontramos cara a cara. Me toca moverme sobre él. La sensación es nueva, no lo veo, pero sé que su rostro está ahí... Gime, acelero y freno, gano más placer jugando con su placer. Me aprieta contra sí, encuentro su boca. Yo lo beso, yo juego con su lengua, yo controlo el movimiento de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. El vendaje sobre mis ojos me desinhibe, ya no tengo complejo alguno. Guío sus manos sobre mis costillas, quiero que me toque, por todos lados... Mis pezones despuntan, debe él sentirlos contra su torso... Nos movemos juntos, más, y más, y cada vez es una descarga eléctrica que me obliga a gritar. Naruto se gira un poco. Atrapa un pezón, lo cosquillea con la lengua, lo succiona... ¡Es tan rico! Grito y siento que Naruto está más ardiente. Gruñe y me voltea de una buena vez. Aquí está sobre mí, esta vez, completamente tendida, mis piernas rodeando siempre su cintura. Él retoma el control, impone su ritmo. Ya no jugamos ahora, su sexo entra y sale frenéticamente. Por fin puedo atrapar sus nalgas, apretarlas y empujarlas para que se hundan con más fuerza aún.

Estoy completamente loca de placer, inundada por la potencia de Naruto, por su frenesí. Me llena completamente, mi clítoris se frota contra su bajo vientre. Con los ojos vendados, mi placer se ha decuplicado, ya no me avergüenza sentir ni mostrar mi placer. Soy otra. Siento una vez más un calor propagarse en mí, los músculos de mi sexo se crispan... Me voy a venir, y quiero aprovechar hasta el más mínimo segundo de este momento. Naruto también lo siente, y continúa, aún más fuerte. Una ola se rompe en mí, me sumerge. Naruto grita a su vez, y nos venimos juntos en un concierto de gritos. Naruto se desploma sobre mí... Mi cuerpo todavía se mueve quita la venda de los ojos. El regreso de la luz me pica los ojos y necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme de nuevo a la claridad del camarote.

–¿De regreso entre nosotros, Hinata? –Sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza... – El vendaje es interesante, pero mucho más contigo... Esta noche, te has revelado.

– Ya no tengo fuerza...

– Recupérate, no estoy en contra de un segundo round después de la cena...

– ¿Más? –Naruto me muerde el hombro.

–No hemos explorado todas las posibilidades con las vendas... –Mi mente se despierta, mi sexo no tarda en seguirla... Naruto desliza ahí una mano. – Veo que tampoco están contra la idea...

Naruto se levanta y se coloca de nuevo contra mí. Frota su sexo contra el mío, con una mirada traviesa...

–¿Qué piensas de ello?

Él se endurece más y más, y mis piernas se separan cada vez un poco más... ¡Más! No creía que pudiéramos recomenzar tan pronto.

–Mmm... Recuperemos fuerzas, Hinata, ¡será mejor!

Naruto alza su pelvis, y me lame una última vez los senos.

 _¿Qué? ¿Me deja así? ¿Pero yo no quiero comer! ¡Quiero seguir, aquí!_

Naruto se levanta, con su sexo todavía erecto. Puede todavía tomarme ahí... de pie, contra la mesa, sentado al borde de la cama, ¡pero que me tome! Visiblemente, esos no son sus planes. Mi frustración es grande. Me vuelvo a vestir, a disgusto. Naruto se divierte con mi contrariedad...

–Hinata, eres verdaderamente insaciable. ¡Eso me encanta! Pero me interesa que disfrutes también de la cena de esta noche. ¡Más nutritiva que tu pizza!

Tiene razón, mi vientre grita de hambre. Afuera, estamos rodeados sólo de agua, por todos lados. Esa calma, las velas sobre la mesa, esa ligera música de ambiente, no podría soñar nada mejor para disfrutar a Naruto y de un poco de tranquilidad a su lado, lejos de todo...

* * *

Y hasta aca llega el capitulo de hoy.

Gracias por los review y que les este gustando.

Tratare de subir el próximo cuando pueda y si ven algún error, disculpenme de verdad...

NOS VEMOOOS! Amor para uds.

PD: Tarde 10 minutos escribiendo esto tan corto jajaja


	7. Chapter 7

Bueeeeenas noooches queridos lectores... Aqui un nuevo capitulo!

Disculpenme la tardanza, aún tengo el problema con el teclado de la laptop :(

Espero lo disfruteeen.

* * *

 **7\. La suerte se acaba**

La escapada al mar pasa a una velocidad loca. Naruto es atento, tierno, lo siento relajado, desconectado de su vida cotidiana de hombre de negocios. Siento que me encariño cada vez más. Viéndolo así, tan natural, jovial, alegre, y terriblemente sexy con sus vulgares jeans y su camiseta, me doy cuenta de la suerte de estar a su lado, aun cuando no la entienda yo todavía.

Naruto me consiente. Me hace descubrir la amante que no sospechaba yo ser. Me revelo en el sexo como nunca antes, él me guía y me lleva a lugares totalmente desconocidos. Me enciende cuando me toca, cuando su mirada se demora, cuando me hace comprender que tiene ganas de mí, de inmediato... Por lo demás, la noche no fue muy descansada. Luego de una primera caricia, nos reencontramos, de nuevo, como dos amantes ávidos de placer.

El almuerzo nos alcanza siendo cómplices. El regreso es inminente. Los edificios de Nueva York se dibujan ya en el horizonte. Naruto se ve excitado, como un niño, no se queda quieto.

– Tengo un regalo para ti

– ¿Un regalo? ¡El fin de semana ya ha sido todo un regalo!

– ¿Esto? No, esto no es nada. Tengo un regalo. Voy a buscarlo.

Naruto regresa rápidamente, con una larga caja en las manos. Me la tiende, visiblemente feliz. Su aspecto me divierte. Abro la caja de cartón, descubro un estuche de violín. Mi corazón late fuertemente. _¿Un violín?_ Mis manos febriles tiran el cartón inútil. Acaricio el estuche, presiento que el descubrimiento sólo puede ser maravilloso...

– ¡Ábrelo!

Lo abro y mis ojos se posan sobre un magnífico violín: ¡un Stradivarius! Un violín certificado como creación de Antonio Stradivari. Una obra de arte, una joya para un violinista. Mi música en un Stradivarius... Estoy conmovida hasta las lágrimas. Es el regalo más hermoso que haya yo recibido en toda mi vida. Miro a Naruto, ni siquiera tengo palabras para agradecérselo.

– ¡Es demasiado hermoso!

– No podías comenzar tu carrera con un violín cualquiera, aunque sé cuán precioso es su instrumento para un músico. Pero este te permitirá arrancar tu carrera bajo los mejores augurios.

Bajo los mejores augurios, con uno de los mejores violines el mundo... Dudo inclusive de tocar con él, es una pieza de colección, una obra de arte a conservar... Lo rozo con la punta de los dedos, tanto me impresiona que no me atrevo a sacarlo de su joyero. ¡No creo que esté yo a la altura de su historia!

–¿No quieres probarlo?

Tengo miedo de ser torpe, de romperlo, pero me atrae, tengo curiosidad de escucharlo... Me levanto, lo instalo en mi hombro, con el arco en la mano. Lo paso suavemente sobre las cuerdas, para aprender a conocerlo, para escucharlo. Toco unas cuantas notas, ejercito un breve fragmento musical... El sonido es mágico, fuera de lo común... Es maravilloso... Tengo ganas de ir más lejos en este descubrimiento, pero, egoísta, tengo ganas de vivir esa experiencia yo sola.

– Déjame acostumbrarme a él. Podré tocar algo más largo más tarde...

– Eso me dijo el lutier, mi intermediario para esta transacción. Que tendrás que tomarte tu tiempo con él, que es un descubrimiento entre dos individuos...

– Así es... ¿Cómo agradecértelo? Es un regalo... magnífico...

– Se me ocurre algo, pero vamos a atracar en un momento...

– ¡No soy yo la única insaciable!

– Me basta con verte para que tenga ganas de ti.

Me sonrojo, todavía me sonrojo a pesar de una noche tan tórrida. Algo en mi vientre se retuerce, siento que no me hace falta gran cosa para despertar esa parte de mi cuerpo. Pero en efecto, atracamos. Acomodo el precioso violín en su estuche. ¡Qué regalo! Antes de que el barco sea definitivamente amarrado, Naruto me atrae hacia él. Siento su deseo contra mí. Me besa, como si fuera la última vez.

– Te acompaño a casa de Neji. Me voy muy rápido. La velada de tu amiga, mañana...

– Sí, entiendo... Yo debería estar ahí...

– Tú estás en donde debes estar, Hinata... –Su mirada es condescendiente, me siento tan segura en sus brazos. _¿Podríamos vivir alguna vez una verdadera vida de pareja? ¿Quedarse uno con el otro? ¿Volvernos a ver en la noche?_ Suspiro, no creo que Naruto sea de ese tipo...

El tránsito en Nueva York no es denso en este domingo matinal. Pero los camiones de los bomberos se persiguen, con las sirenas que aúllan. El chofer de Naruto se separa para liberarles el paso. Un grueso humo negro se levanta en el cielo, muy cerca de Central Park...

 _¿Central Park? ¡Dios mío!_

–¡Adam! –Me crispo, presiento que algo no está bien...

– ¿Qué tienes, Hinata?

– Naruto, sigue los camiones, ¡tengo un mal presentimiento! –Naruto no hace preguntas, ha de notar mi semblante que mi petición es imperiosa... Más nos acercamos, más se acelera mi corazón...

 _¡Dios mío, no, por favor, eso no!_

– Señor Uzumaki, ya no puedo avanzar más, la calle está bloqueada.

No espero a que Naruto responda a su chofer, yo salgo del auto y me echo a correr.

 _¡Quiero estar segura, necesito saber!_

Sólo me falta rodear una calle para encontrarme ante ese drama: el Avery Fisher Hall desaparece entre las llamas. Los bomberos están agitados, pero el edifico se cae ya a pedazos... Naruto me alcanza, tuvo que haber corrido él también... Y me agarra a tiempo para impedirme caer. Mi sueño se derrumba... Desaparece en el humo, ante mis ojos... Estoy abatida. Naruto me lleva de vuelta al auto.

– No nos quedemos aquí. ¿Tienes tu teléfono? Seguramente ellos van a tratar de contactarte. –No digo una palabra, pero Naruto tiene razón. – Me quedo contigo.

Naruto está tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo, como si tomara las riendas de las cosas. Ni siquiera tengo conciencia de que dejamos el camino para ir a casa de Neji. Naruto me lleva al hotel... Lo

sigo como robot, totalmente vacía de sensaciones. Al llegar a la suite, al percibir esa inmensa nube de humo negro por encima de Central Park, es cuando me pongo a llorar, suavemente...

Naruto me aprieta entre sus brazos. No consigo siquiera dejarme llevar para disfrutar de esa ternura.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Comer? Dime, Hinata.

– No, gracias, nada...

Me siento, con los ojos pegados hacia afuera. Estoy completamente postrada. Mi teléfono suena. No hago ni un solo movimiento hacia él. Naruto se hace cargo.

– Es Neji. – Le indico a Naruto que no quiero hablarle. Corro el riesgo de romper en llanto y no quiero eso. Llorar, es aceptar esa fatalidad y... eso es imposible... – Hola, ¿Neji? No, es Naruto... Sí, lo vimos. Estoy con Hinata, en el Plaza... Está muy afectada, sí... No, sin novedades... Sí, le digo... Hasta luego.

Naruto me devuelve mi teléfono, pero no tengo una sola palabra para él, ni un gesto.

– Voy a hacer algunas llamadas.

Me quedo dormida en el sillón. Me despierto, la noche ya cayó. Me incorporo, recordando los acontecimientos recientes. Las sirenas de los bomberos todavía suenan, no era un sueño. Me levanto, recordando que Naruto está conmigo. Lo encuentro en el despacho de la suite, una suite inmensa, por lo demás. Pero no tengo ganas de entusiasmarme por esa decoración de lujo.

Narut está al teléfono. Me indica que ya no se tardará mucho. Regreso a la sala para volver a acomodarme en mi sillón. Recobro poco a poco el juicio. No tengo ganas de lamentarme. Miro mi teléfono, pero el señor Iruka no ha llamado. No hay ninguna novedad del Avery Fisher Hall, todos deben estar anonadados. Naruto me alcanza:

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– No sé, vacía, creo.

– Voy a pedir que suban la cena.

– No tengo hambre.

– ¡Tienes que comer! No es dejándote abatir como superarás esto. – Ni siquiera tengo ganas de decirle a Naruto que ese no es el momento de tratarme como a una niñita...

– ¿No tenías que irte?

– Ya me las arreglé.

Mis ojos caen sobre el Stradivarius. Las lágrimas me suben a los ojos. Naruto sigue mi mirada.

– No te preocupes, tendrás la oportunidad de tocar con el...

Me obligo a tragar algunas verduras, algunos pedazos de fruta. Naruto trata de hacerme conversación, pero me quedo silenciosa.

 _¿Y ahora qué voy hacer? ¿Regresar al desempleo incluso antes de haber comenzado o lo que sea? No queda nada del Avery Fisher Hall, nada... Todos los instrumentos, todas las partituras, la sala de conciertos, todo se ha de haber quemado..._

Después de la cena, Naruto se instala junto a mí. El lado positivo de todo esto es que él está todavía aquí, sólo para mí, una noche más. Él es dulce, atento. Se ve que está acostumbrado a manejar crisis. Es de una calma olímpica.

– ¿Sabes qué necesitas? –Me dice

– No...

– Un buen masaje.

No opongo resistencia alguna, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo es el mejor remedio a mi tristeza, no cabe duda. Naruto se ausenta unos minutos en el baño y regresa con una botella de aceite para masaje. ¡En verdad que hay de todo en estos hoteles de lujo!

– Quítate la ropa y acuéstate sobre la cama.

 _¿Totalmente desnuda?_

Encuentro la habitación en esta suite que ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia de visitar. ¡La cama es inmensa! Me vuelvo hacia Naruto, algo indecisa. La costumbre es que él me desvista al calor de la acción. Así, me va a ver bajo otro ángulo, no tengo ganas de soportar además mis complejos... No esta noche...

– Espera, voy a apagar la luz y a dejar la de la mesita de noche prendida, ¿está bien?

– Sí...

Naruto se anticipa, estoy contenta de no tener que justificarme. Con la luz tamizada, me recuesto. Me deslizo de todos modos bajo la sábana, que alzo hasta mi cintura.

– Uy no Hinata, ¿y cómo masajeo tus nalgas bajo la sábana?

 _¿Cómo? ¿Mis nalgas también?_

Naruto alza la molesta sábana y se instala suavemente sobre mí, sentado sobre mis muslos, por debajo de mis nalgas, justamente.

 _¿A poco... está desnudo?_

– Relájate, Hinata...

Relajar mi espíritu, quizás, pero mi cuerpo... Siento su sexo sobre mis nalgas cuando vierte aceite sobre mi espalda. Me sobresalto debido a la frescura del líquido. Pero enseguida, las manos de Naruto se deslizan, suavemente al principio, luego con mayor firmeza, sobre los puntos sensibles. Encuentra los nudos, se demora en ellos. Gimo, pero de un placer diferente. Sus manos me hacen bien. Desde mi nuca, bajan hacia mis nalgas. Las amasa, alterna las caricias a presión con otras más suaves. Mi cuerpo es receptivo, siento una ola de calor llenar mi vientre e instintivamente me arqueo, como si esperara yo otra cosa de ese masaje.

–Hinata... no estoy aquí para eso...

 _¡No le creo ni por un momento!_

–¡Anda, date vuelta!

 _¿Qué?_

Obedezco, me doy vuelta. Esta vez se coloca a horcajadas. Ya me siento muy relajada, y podría dejarme llevar hacia un masaje más íntimo. Naruto vierte aceite sobre mi cuerpo, entre mis senos. Siento que me voy hacia los límites del deseo. Me masajea los hombros, luego baja, sobre mis senos. Como con mis nalgas, los trata suavemente... Cierro los ojos. Baja hacia el vientre, hacia la cintura. Pero las mejores cosas siempre tienen un final y Naruto termina su obra con un beso en el ombligo. Se va al baño para enjuagarse las manos, dejándome relajada sobre la cama, completamente relajada.

 _Creo que amo los masajes..._

Naruto se tiende a mi lado y nos cubre con la sábana y el edredón. Estoy tan relajada que me quedo dormida entre sus brazos.

Abro los ojos. Me toma algún tiempo recordar dónde estoy. Me doy cuenta de que estoy desnuda y que estoy sola, perdida en esa gran cama. Naruto ya no está ahí. Decido levantarme, tomar una ducha y vestirme antes de dirigirme hacia la sala que, si mal no recuerdo, se sitúa al final de un pequeño corredor, a la derecha. Más fresca, encuentro a Naruto ahí, ante un café y el New York

Times cuya primera plana me vuelve a hundir en la catástrofe de ayer: una foto del Avery Fisher Hall en llamas.

– ¿Dormiste bien?

– Sí, como bebé. Tu masaje fue muy eficaz.

– ¡Mis manos están a tus órdenes!

– Sírvete, ordené lo necesario para arrancar bien el día.

Mi rostro se ensombrece. Mi día puede ser muy triste. Naruto no parece tan afectado como ayer. Incluso muestra cierta indiferencia...

– El señor Iruka llamó hace unos veinte minutos. Espera que le devuelvas la llamada.

– ¿Y a penas me lo dices?

– ¡Te doy tiempo para que te despiertes!

– ¡Pero bueno, sabes que es importante para mí!

– Sí, lo sé, y espera tu llamada.

No me doy tiempo de tragar lo que sea que es. Agarro el teléfono y me alejo de la mesa del desayuno, volviendo la espalda a Naruto. Mi corazón late rápidamente, voy a saber a qué atenerme. El señor Iruka contesta enseguida.

– ¿Hola, señor Iruka? Soy Hinata Hyuga.

– Buenos días, Hinata, estoy contento de escucharla. Está al tanto del drama, ¿verdad?

– Sí, lo vi arder con mis propios ojos y... –Mi voz se quiebra.

– Sí, es muy triste para Nueva York, es una pérdida inmensa. ¡La reconstrucción puede ser una obra considerable!

No me atrevo a hacer la pregunta que me quema los labios: "¿Y nosotros?"

– Pero vayamos al grano, Hinata. La temporada está totalmente cancelada aquí, en Nueva York. – Mi corazón se rompe, se acabó... – Pero no todo es dramático, y en efecto creo que esta noticia le dará gusto, a usted, ¡que viene de San Francisco!

– ¿Perdón?

– Nos mudamos, Hinata. Nos vamos todos a San Francisco. La Orquesta Filarmónica ha encontrado su nueva sede, cierto, del otro lado del continente, pero durante el tiempo de la reconstrucción, sabemos dónde reencontrarnos.

– ¿En San Francisco?

– Sí, nos vamos esta semana. Le llamo una vez que estemos allá para otracreunión informativa. Los términos de nuestro contrato quedan iguales, ya sea aquí o en San Francisco.

─ De acuerdo...

─ Tengo que dejarla Hinata, todavía tengo que llamar a muchas personas. Hasta muy pronto.

─ Sí, hasta luego señor Iruka, espero su llamada. – Cuelgo. Estoy atónita.

 _¿La Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York en San Francisco? ¿Es una broma? ¿Todavía estoy soñando?_

Naruto tiene los ojos chispeantes. No será acaso...

– La orquesta se va a instalar en San Francisco...

– Lo sé.

– ¿Cómo que "lo sabes"?

– Digamos que participé en la mudanza... – Regreso a sentarme frente a él, no entiendo nada.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué?

– Pues eso, es fácil. Hacía falta un nuevo lugar para que conservaras tu plaza. La Orquesta Filarmónica sigue existiendo, lo que se quemó no es más que material. Y me aprovecho de eso para acercarte a mí.

– ¿Y cuándo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo?

– Ayer, mientras dormías. Con dinero, se logran proezas...

– Pero... ¿Vienen todos? ¿Todos los músicos?

– Los músicos, los técnicos, todos. Con sus familias, si no, nadie habría aceptado.

– ¿Sus familias? –¡No sólo me caigo de las nubes, sino de las nubes más altas!

– No te preocupes por la logística. Lo esencial es que conserves tu sueño, aunque no lo vivirás enseguida en Nueva York. Nos regresamos a San Francisco dentro de dos horas...

– ¿Y mis cosas? ¿Y Neji?

– Mi chofer recogió tus cosas de casa de Neji. Lo llamé, está contento por ti.

– Pensaste en todo...

– Creo que sí.

No sé qué pensar. Es tan inverosímil. Regreso a San Francisco con Naruto, no pierdo mi plaza... Todo va a suceder tal como estaba previsto, pero en otro lugar. No, no salgo de mi asombro...

 _Naruto hubiera podido hablarme de ello, ¡pedirme mi opinión! Como sea, ¡yo soy la primera implicada! ¿Y Neji?_

– Voy a llamar a mi hermano, me hubiera gustado mucho abrazarlo antes de partir.

– Está en la facultad esta mañana, pero te manda besos.

 _¡¿Y por qué soy la única que no conoce la agenda de mi hermano?!_

Agarro mi teléfono y le mando un mensaje de texto a mi hermano. Estoy algo agobiada, mis dedos marcan con fuerza el teclado.

" **¡Gracias por todo! Llámame cuando hayas terminado tus clases y tus guardias. Besos."**

Tenten está en casa cuando desembarco con mi maleta y mis violines. Naruto no me acompañó, pero ¿Cómo enojarse con él? Me imagino que estará retrasado debido a ese día suplementario en Nueva York.

Tenten me aprieta entre sus brazos:

– ¡Si supieras cuánto quería estar yo allá cuando vi el incendio del Avery Fisher Hall en las noticias! Me imagino el estado en el que has de haber estado.

– Fue bastante duro, pero Naruto se aseguró de que...

– Me contarás en el camino. ¿Te sientes como para tocar en la velada de caridad de esta noche?

– ¿Quieres que vaya esta noche?

– ¡Por supuesto! Dado todo lo que hiciste por esta velada, ¡ven, vamos a crear el evento!

– ¡Pero con todo lo que acaba de pasar, debo tener una cara espantosa!

– Nada grave, voy a arreglarlo.

¡Tenten es un verdadero tornado cuando se aplica! En menos de una hora, consiguió prepararnos a las dos, vestirnos con largos vestidos negros de noche, muy lujosos. Tengo el cabello recogido y el maquillaje de Tenten borró toda la pesadumbre de mi rostro. Dudo en llevar el Stradivarius, todavía no he tocado con él. ¡Mi viejo compañero de camino me servirá una vez más!

Tenten rentó un auto con chofer para la ocasión. Eso nos permite conversar de los últimos sucesos y de la mudanza de todo el Avery Fisher Hall a San Francisco. Tampoco Tenten sale de su asombro. No llamé a Naruto desde que llegué. Sé que me lo voy a encontrar en la velada, le doy a mi vez esta pequeña sorpresa. Me ha de imaginarvdescansando en el fondo de mi cama...

Tenten, por su parte, me cuenta todo sobre la velada. Está feliz con los invitados presentes para la ocasión. Me enseña la lista, no poco orgullosa de la larga serie de apellidos conocidos. La recorro con los ojos, mi sonrisa se congela. Namikaze. Los nombres de Yahiko Namikaze y de Tsunade Namikaze están inscritos. Y recuerdo todo: las cartas, la agresión, las llamadas, el último mensaje de Yahiko.

" **¿Hinata, te sientes bien?"**

* * *

Tratare de traerles el próximo la semana que viene...

Byeeeeee


End file.
